An Alternate Future
by trinchardin
Summary: [AU] When vampire and lycan are at the brink of extinction, a hybrid goes back in time to change what is to happen. [Finished]
1. Chapter One

Title: An Alternate Future  
  
Author: trin_chardin  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Action, Angst  
  
Characters: Ensemble Story  
  
Spoilers: "Underworld" movie  
  
Summary: [AU] When vampire and lycan are at the brink of extinction, a hybrid goes back in time to change what is to happen.  
  
Author's Notes: My first "Underworld" fanfic, though I've written - and continue to write - for other fandoms. This is an idea I've been fiddling with for some time and thought to give it a try. Feel free to comment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter One  
  
Nemea slipped silently into the inner sanctum of her parents' chambers. Heavier footsteps followed, yet failed to match her swift stride. As if oblivious to her companion, she continued to the farthest wall and flicked open a metal panel. Fingers angrily jabbed in the proper code and a concealed door hissed open. With her shadow still at her heels, she descended the narrow stairway to find bright lights automatically flicker to life at the bottom. It revealed a sanitized lab in blinding white and impregnable metal. She immediately headed to the freezer and punched in another password so she could retrieve a clear vial.  
  
"You can't do this," the other protested.  
  
She picked up a clean syringe as if she hadn't even heard him. Rolling up a sleeve, she emptied the vial's contents and injected them into her body. The tube and injection shattered on the floor as she started to spasm. Her companion took hold of her arms so she couldn't hurt herself. The look on his face was resigned. He'd felt obliged to try and stop her, but he knew she would go through with it no matter what. She was angry, running on adrenaline and emotions. He knew that, but a part of him had come to believe that maybe she was right. This was the only way. Once her body stilled, her closed eyes fluttered open to reveal deep blue orbs. He smiled sadly as he pushed back a stray lock of dark hair.  
  
"I always wondered what color your eyes were."  
  
She pulled away and examined them for herself on the metal counter's reflective surface. But, she only let herself be distracted for a moment. She switched on a computer and called up the program she was looking for.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"  
  
"It's the only thing left to do."  
  
"You do realize that if you went back..."  
  
"Things would change," she stated flatly.  
  
"Not necessarily for the best."  
  
"It couldn't be worse than now."   
  
"We don't know that."  
  
She didn't reply as she continued to type.  
  
"Not only the bad will change, Nemea. What of the good? Your mother would never have met your father. The line of hybrids that has come into being will cease to exist." His voice softened. "Everything they fought for would never have happened."  
  
"But, they would be alive in their own way. They would not suffer."  
  
"And you think they would prefer that over the love they shared?"   
  
"How can they chose, Razor? They're dead," she snapped.  
  
The werewolf shoke his head at his much younger charge.  
  
"So, you purge yourself of Lycan blood and go back to undo what has come to pass. ...You will be behind enemy lines, Nemea. Alone, without allies or resources - "  
  
"Lucian will be there, as will Sonja. There's also my father's memories of the past."  
  
"But, do you seriously think you can survive in their world? On their terms? ...Do you really think you can stop countless centuries' worth of war and bloodshed?"  
  
"I have to try, Raz."  
  
"...How exactly do you plan to do it?"  
  
"The boy is the key."  
  
"Your father wasn't even sure of the child's importance. For all we know - "  
  
"But, he believed in the possibility. That is why he started this project."  
  
"The machine hasn't even been tested yet!"  
  
A final key was clicked and her eyes held his.  
  
"It will be now."  
  
"Then, I'm going with you."  
  
"No. Someone has to stay."  
  
"But - "  
  
"As soon as I leave, you have to destroy the lab. We can't risk the vampires finding this place or using the machine. ...I'll be fine, Raz."  
  
She smiled at her bodyguard and stepped into the metal chamber. After the door had closed, light gleamed at the bottom, slowly rising up to meet the rest of her. For an instant, she felt like she was being tugged in all directions. Then, there was a sickening lurch as it all came rushing back, like a dying star collapsing into itself.  
  
To be reborn, one must first die.  
  
*****  
  
It was a starless night. The moon was wrapped in cloud and shadow, just a whisper of silver peeked out. Yet, that could not hide the fullness of its shape. Mothers held their children close as the darkness came to life and howled to its celestial mistress. But, one boy wandered through the woods without fear. He walked alone, a stray stick in hand. It rose and fell in wild, uncoordinated arcs as he beat at the bushes. Boredom was clearly written on his face. He'd escaped his escort just minutes ago, slipped away in a moment of confusion. There had been a strange howling as they returned from feeding. The lycan vassals with them had become uneasy and started to whimper. The boy had taken his chance and left unnoticed. He wanted to go exploring before they tucked him off to bed.   
  
Why did they treat him like a child anyway? He was his father's heir, a pureblood. No man or vampire should dare to cross him or presume to order him about.  
  
"Alone at this time of night, young one?"  
  
His head snapped up to meet cold blue eyes.  
  
"I'm older than you, woman," he hissed.  
  
Showing his fangs, he went for her neck. But, she caught him by the shoulders as he leapt and flashed her own teeth in return.  
  
"I think not," she told him.  
  
"Let go of me," he growled.  
  
She promptly dropped him on the ground, from where he glared at her.  
  
"Just you wait 'til my father hears of your impertinent behavior."  
  
"That is if you ever reach home."  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean? You wouldn't - "  
  
"No. But, he would."  
  
The boy turned around to see a lycan. It was clearly one of his father's vassals. But, he didn't like the glassy look of its eyes or its frothing mouth.  
  
"Don't move, boy."  
  
One moment, she was right beside him. The next, she had leapt over him, landing in a crouch at the lycan's feet. She kicked at them and as he fell, she went for his throat. The boy had watched his father's warriors spar in past, but he didn't think he'd seen any of them move this fast. And the way she knew every weakness on the other's part, it was like she thought like one of them. Even the preternatural grace of her movements was tinged with a brutal edge. It was as if she...  
  
For the first time since the fight started, she discarded the use of her knives and swung free her sword from its scabbard on her back. She drew it level to her shoulder and parted head from body. A kick to the decapitated lycan's chest caused it to fall on its back. One last practiced flick of the sword spattered blood on the earth. After a cloth had wiped the rest, it was sheathed and she turned to face him. She continued to use the cloth to clean the blood from her face.  
  
"You are well?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. In his household, he had not learned to treat women with anything but the obligatory respect due to their sex. However, this one was something else. A true warrior. It was unheard of, and with his repect, she'd also earned his fascination.  
  
Then, just as silent and sudden as the lycan, the boy's escort arrived on the scene. The foreigner who'd just arrived at court led them. The shadows worshipped his dark skin, yet the scowl on his face was still evident. With a wary eye on the woman, he spoke.  
  
"You should know better than to wander about alone, Your Highness."  
  
"Oh, but I wasn't alone." The boy smiled at his new-found companion.  
  
"And who may you be?"  
  
"Nemea." A curt reply.  
  
"I am Kahn, and this is Sacha. He is the son of our liege, the lord of this land. We are indebted to you for his life."   
  
The last words seemed to grate at the other's throat. Clearly, he did not like the idea of being indebted to another for what was supposed to be his duty, especially not to a woman. Yet, she simply inclined her head in acceptance of his words.  
  
"We wish for you to accompany us to our lord's home. He would want to meet his only son's savior. ...Besides, daylight is coming and I am certain you are in need of shelter."  
  
This one did not miss much. Even with her fangs retracted, he knew her for what she was. She only prayed that what remained of her father's blood would not betray her. Or if it did, they would not think much of it since they were constantly surrounded by the breed. After all, who would think that a hybrid could already exist at that time? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A pale woman in white met them on the stone steps of the courtyard. Behind her, the great doors were thrown open like a gaping mouth. In its shadows, Nemea could just make out the outline of her forefather. Yet, even without him there, the memories he had left her father were enough to tell who the woman was. Smiling at the sight of them, she enveloped the blonde boy in a tight embrace. He struggled in show, but it was clear the two were close.  
  
"You were gone long. The sun is almost upon us. ...Did you wander off again?"   
  
At her chiding smile, the boy had the grace to bow his head.  
  
"Oh, Sacha. Things are dangerous now. Some of the lycans have become rabid."  
  
"We know, Princess," Kahn interjected with a low bow. "His Highness encountered one."  
  
"She saved me," Sacha said excitedly, dragging Nemea forward to meet his sister.  
  
"You have the gratitude of our household,..." The fair-haired woman waited for a name.  
  
"Nemea. My name is Nemea."  
  
"Thank you, Nemea." The woman smiled and bowed her head. "I am Sacha's sister, Sonja."  
  
Even as Nemea bowed her head in turn, she felt the wary eyes on her. Not only the watcher in the shadows, but the woman before her as well. She would have to be very careful of what she did from then on. As a female warrior, she was a curiousity to them. It was only expected that they be cautious of her.  
  
"Welcome to our home."  
  
Sonja stepped aside and led the way with a lit taper in her hand. They walked torch-lit corridors with no windows, until they reached a grand hall. A roaring fire warmed the hearth and lit up the entire room with its glow. A u-shaped table extended down three walls. The latter were covered with rich tapestries, the former with a bounty of food. Straw covered the stone floor where domesticated wolves curled up at their master's feet. The imposing figure himself sat atop a dais at the center of his court. Vampire nobles and their human pets filled the table, while the lycan vassals stood by the walls with pitchers of drink and dishes of the next course.  
  
It spoke much of their composure that they did not let her presence disturb them. Rather, they waited for their liege to speak. The personage in question continued to hold out his goblet as it was filled. Afterwards, he brought it to his lips and looked to his children.  
  
"We have a guest amongst us."  
  
"The lady Nemea saved Sacha from a rabid lycan," said Sonja.  
  
"An event which would not have occurred in the first place if he had stayed with his escort...or they with him."   
  
A piercing look was sent at the latter with their bowed heads. The dark-skinned leader stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"My apologies, Majesty. I take full responsibility for the threat on his Highness' life."  
  
"As I expect you to. ...I trust that you will not disappoint me a second time, Kahn?"  
  
"I would not dare to do so, Majesty."  
  
"I should hope not. ...So, mi'lady," the vampire lord drawled the word with veiled sarcasm. "It seems I owe you my gratitude. An heir is not something easy to replace."  
  
Sacha came forward at his father's beckoning hand and went to stand beside him. The vampire ran his hand through the boy's golden locks and continued to study Nemea.  
  
"They are as rare as a woman warrior in these parts," he continued. "In fact, I believe you are the first of your kind. ...But, where are my manners?" He smiled at Sonja.  
  
"Let her sit at your side, daughter. And after she has supped, she may tell us her tale."  
  
"Come."   
  
Sonja smiled and motioned towards an empty seat near the dais. Another chair and table setting was brought to the table, and the two sat down to eat. As she brought her goblet near, Nemea could smell the intoxicating aroma of fresh blood. She forced herself to control her sips. Now was not the time to surrender to the heady richness of true human blood. As the feast went on, she planned her story in her head, drawing together the last strings of one she'd weaved long ago. She had not planned to use it then, but there had been a lot things she hadn't planned to happen. Still, it was no use thinking of the past, though it may be the future of those she sat with. She had to remember why she was there.  
  
In time, the vassals drew near to clear the table. By then, they'd regained their human features, a sign that the moon had been replaced by its fiery counterpart. Just behind her, Nemea had even caught a glimpse of the one who had Turned her father. His eyes had been on Sonja, but sensing her gaze, he met her eyes for a brief moment. Then, he cast them to the ground in subservience. It was difficult to forget that in this time the lycans were truly slaves at the beck and call of their vampire masters. Nemea shook her head.  
  
"So, are you ready to entertain us?" Viktor asked, disrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I am no minstrel, mi'lord," Nemea coolly retorted.  
  
At her insolence, the vampire lord actually smiled.  
  
"A true warrior, but with a woman's face and name. You've fire in you. ...Just be careful that it does not burn you."   
  
His smile did not quite reach his eyes as he spoke. In response, Nemea forced herself to bow her head in assent. Although she hated the one who'd betrayed her mother's trust, she had to tolerate him for the sake of what she had to do.  
  
"Your name," he continued. "Nemea. The Lady of Nemea, goddess of that same town, daughter of Zeus and Selene. ...A lady's name for a soldier? How quaint."  
  
"My mother chose it for me. ...Her name was Selene."  
  
"I thought so. Selene, the Greek goddess of the moon."  
  
"Yes. ...She was a vampire, as was my father."   
  
And that was partly true.   
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They were killed because of what they were."  
  
Killed by the likes of you.  
  
"So, you have travelled the land all this time?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Well, you are welcome to stay here from now on. It is the least I can offer you in return for my son's life. You could even be his nursemaid if you are so inclined," Viktor laughed. "Let us see how skilled you are then. Not many can keep a hold on this will-o-wisp."  
  
"But, I have no need of a nursemaid," the boy sleepily protested.  
  
"No," Viktor assented. "You need a firm hand and an iron collar."  
  
The vampire lord turned to arch an eyebrow at Nemea.  
  
"So, what of it? You are welcome to stay in either case. But, are you up to the task?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
The man smiled smugly, having been certain from the start that he'd get his way. Then, he rose from his seat and nodded to his court.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
And with that, he disappeared behind the curtain at the back of his chair. Two members of the court followed him. At the sight of them, Nemea had to rein in a surge of anger. Kraven and Soren. She longed to spill their blood, but she knew better. The last thing she needed was to call unnecessary attention to herself, and killing Viktor's right-hand man was a sure way of doing just that. Remember, she rebuked herself. Remember your purpose.  
  
"Nemea."  
  
She turned to find a concerned Sonja. The woman must have wondered at the look in her eyes. So, Nemea forced herself to smile and rose to join the other woman. Sacha leaned against his sister, already sleeping. The blonde turned to her faithful shadow and he took the boy into his arms. With her hands free, Sonja smiled and beckoned at Nemea. The dark-haired woman followed the odd trio down several corridors. As she followed the glowing candlelight, she committed to memory the twists and turns of the palace. Finally, they reached the family's sleeping quarters. Nemea guessed a heavy door at the end of the hall to belong to Viktor. There were only two other doors in the place. Nemea was surprised when Sonja gestured for her to follow through one of them.  
  
"What is behind the other door?"  
  
"My mother's room."  
  
"I see."  
  
Sonja led the way to a windowless room. It was average-sized, but its ceiling was high and had the constellations painted on it in gold. A canopied bed almost filled the place. It was there that the lycan gently laid down Sacha. He drew back, and Sonja brushed past him to give her brother a kiss. Then, she turned to Nemea with a smile and pointed to one side of the room. There was a small door there.  
  
"It leads to a small room with a cot. You will be comfortable there. But, if you need anything, you can tell me when night falls. My room is just across. But, be careful not to surprise Lucian. He takes the matter of my safety quite seriously." She smiled at the lycan as if that was humorous. He remained stoic.  
  
"I will be fine. Thank you, mi'lady."  
  
Another beatific smile and then, Nemea was alone in the darkness. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Nemea stared blankly at the ceiling, just able to make out the sharp edges with her keen night sight. There was much for her to consider. Saving Sacha had started to change things as she'd known them. Since the boy had not been bitten by the rabid lycan, he had not mutated, an event which would have taken his life. Her father had always believed that had been the reason for Viktor's strong opposition against the creation of a hybrid. Lucian's memories told of a sudden change in the vampire lord after his son's death. Cool nonchalance had been ignited into unyielding anger. He must have come to believe that any union between the two races could only bring suffering and death. Sonja's execution must have seemed to be the only way to save his daughter from a similar fate. Because she refused to reject her child, he preferred that she die rather than let her know the pain of watching one's flesh and blood wither and die. Perhaps, he had been right. Only those of the Corvinus line could bear the mark of both races and survive. So, if ever Lucian and Sonja were joined, no children could ever come from such a union.  
  
That brought Nemea to another matter. Although she'd prevented Viktor from becoming embittered, another event had not come to pass. Lucian would not comfort his mistress as she mourned her brother's death. He remained in the shadows, only coming when she called. Nemea saw that there was already more to his devotion than simple dedication to duty. She had caught a glimpse in his eyes of what burned within him. Soon, he would be unable to hold it back. But, how would this be received by Sonja? As of now, the woman could not see past the other's loyalty. Still, Nemea believed that their love was inevitable. So, it fell to her to make the future more tolerant of such a relationship. Perhaps, this delay was a blessing in disguise, giving her more time to set things in motion. If the son was closer to the lycans, the father might grow to become more accepting.   
  
Yes. She must mold the boy into what his name stood for. A defender, not of mankind, but of the two races.  
  
*****  
  
Nemea started to walk out into the courtyard when Kahn stepped in her way. She ignored how Sacha looked to her for guidance. The innocent action already annoyed the man for it questioned his status as the boy's official guardian. She hadn't come here to make enemies, but it seemed she was hard-put to prevent that. Acceptance was clearly harder to earn, than respect. It would make her task harder. But, then again, she'd never had any illusions as to its difficulty.   
  
"Yes, Kahn?"  
  
"His Majesty insists that the prince be accompanied by a lycan guard from now on."  
  
"As he wishes."  
  
She had to hide her smile at this sudden turn of events. Clearly, Viktor wanted an added safeguard what with some of his vassals running rampant. But, it served her purpose as well. It was a step closer to having Sacha bridge the gap between vampires and lycans.  
  
From behind Kahn, a lycan stepped out of the shadows. The moon had not yet fully risen, so she saw how his skin gleamed ebony black under the torchlight. He must have journeyed with Kahn to Viktor's land. A personal vassal perhaps. In any case, it was certain that whatever she did with Sacha would reach Kahn. She'd have to be careful. Yet, as she studied the lycan's features, she had to suppress her surprise. She should have considered it, of course. It wasn't that she hadn't known of Lucian's faithful enforcer. She simply hadn't expected him to go this far back in time. As far as the beginning itself. However, she couldn't presume that Raze was already loyal to her forefather. It could be too early for that. In any case, there was a potential ally there. ...Oh, how he reminded her of his son, her own steadfast shadow. Once more, she repressed the rush of emotions, the memories.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"He is called Raze."  
  
She nodded curtly at the lycan and watched as he transformed before them.  
  
"Will you accompany us?" She asked Kahn.  
  
The vampire warrior shook his head.  
  
"His Majesty has other duties for me now."  
  
"Very well. Good evening."  
  
They exchanged nods, then Nemea stepped out to welcome the night. Sacha held her hand, while she matched his shorter stride. Still, their pace was swift and they covered much ground with their light steps. Raze loped alongside them in werewolf form with an occassional howl to warn the bolder denizens of the forest.  
  
"Are you hungry, child?"  
  
When he shook his head, she tilted hers to study him and they came to a stop.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Tell me the stories of the stars."  
  
It was something passed down from maker to childe amongst their kind. That oral history was deeply entwined with their tradition. No word must change until the stars themselves shifted in course.  
  
She looked to the sky and saw it with new eyes.  
  
"I do not know them."   
  
Not the way you do.  
  
"Your maker did not tell you?"  
  
She simply shook her head.  
  
"Then, let me tell you," he said.  
  
His smile was that of the innocent. Together, they sat on a rock with Raze curled up at their feet, gnawing at his captured prey. And she listened in silence as the boy's soft voice unfolded tales of a time which to her had once been but written words on paper. When she saw him grow weary, she lay a hand on his arm to silence him. But, she was surprised when he rested his head on her shoulder. So trusting, he was. Innocent. Truly innocent.  
  
But, she did not move him, instead she sat still and looked about. Although she seemed perfectly at ease, her guard had never gone down the entire time they'd sat there. In fact, she wondered that Viktor had allowed them to go out at all in such times as these. Even with Raze's superior bulk and her skill, they would be hard-pressed to hold their own against a pack of rabid lycans. Then, she sensed it, the faint tingling at the edge of her senses. It was far out. She would have missed it if she hadn't been searching randomly.   
  
So, this had been a test of sorts. Of course. She'd been a fool to think that Viktor would trust her implicitly so soon. It was not enough for Raze to be there. Screening their surroundings, other warriors walked a tight circumference around them. Kahn's other duties indeed. She laughed softly to herself. She could lead them a merry chase if she wished. However, she did not want to annoy Kahn any further by playing games with him. A simple hint upon their return would be sufficient notice. She refused to have them think that she was only skilled with the blade. Yes, she was not at par with the brutal edge they'd earned in living in these barbaric times. However, she wasn't stupid either, and she was a fast learner. Given time...  
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
"Why do you smile, mi'lady?"  
  
"I smile at those who think I am a woman just playing at being a warrior."  
  
"Are you?" He asked frankly.  
  
"There is too much at stake to be playing games," was her cryptic response.  
  
Raze raised his head at her words. But, she pretended not to notice and instead, smoothed Sacha's hair. For a moment, they sat in that manner, then she turned to him.  
  
"What did you usually do before I came?"  
  
"I would have lessons and spar with the warriors. I was only allowed to leave the castle to feed with Kahn or another warrior. Sometimes we'd explore, too. ...But, they're no fun." The boy wrinkled his nose. "Too serious."  
  
Nemea smirked.  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"I think you're sad," he said solemnly.  
  
Her smile faded, and she looked away.  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
"I miss my parents...and my brother."  
  
"Are they all gone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I could be your brother."  
  
Nemea looked back at him and allowed herself to see for the first time how similar the two really were. The same blonde locks and the eyes too solemn for their childish faces. She smiled bitterly and turned away once more.  
  
"And what of your sister?"  
  
"She could be your sister, too," he said, excited at the idea.  
  
"You're a funny boy." She shook her head and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"...Perhaps."  
  
She stood up and looked to the sky. It was already turning lighter in color. How fast the time had flown. She held out her hand and he took it. Pulling him to his feet, she didn't let go as they walked back towards the castle.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened to them one time?"  
  
"Maybe when you're older," she said, flatly.  
  
"Don't be sad," he pleaded. "You have me now."  
  
"Funny little boy." But, she smiled. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Nemea watched the steady rise and fall of her charge as he slept. Curled up on a mat, his lycan guard rested at the foot of his bed. Yet, she was confident that even before an intruder could come through the door, the lycan would be ready and at his feet. She tucked her hand in a pocket and took out what was the last of her stock of cigarettes. Placing the slim stick into her mouth, she stepped out for a smoke. A light still shone from underneath Sonja's door. Nemea could hear the soft cadence of her voice as she read from one of her favorite tomes. It seemed that looking back to their past was not yet forbidden. Maybe there had never been a reason to prohibit it until war had broken out between the two races.  
  
She stepped out into the hall to find it empty. Viktor's door was closed, but she had a feeling his room was empty. Walking down a corridor, she caught him just as he stepped out of his council chambers. She bowed low as he passed by, then found herself alone with two people she'd avoided since her arrival. After a curt nod, she started to step around them, but Kraven continued to bar her path.  
  
"What?" She asked flatly.  
  
"Are you avoiding us?"  
  
"Should I have reason to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, there you have it."  
  
She begun to walk past him again, when he grabbed hold of her arm. Jerking it away, she looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed.  
  
"Do you have something against me?"  
  
The vampire noble actually looked hurt at the possibility. She pursed her lips and warily studied his face. From the start, she'd never allowed herself a second look. She was too afraid that she'd lose control and lash out at him. However, she didn't have a choice now, and it disturbed her that perhaps she'd misread him. She'd forgotten that this was a different man from the one she'd known in the future. He looked younger...and less angry. Perhaps, it was because there was nothing yet between Sonja and Lucian. Her mother had always told her that Kraven was obsessed with her. Something about wanting what one couldn't have. And since her mother reminded Viktor of his daughter, Nemea wondered if perhaps Kraven had been in love with Sonja as well.   
  
To be rejected twice. No wonder the man was constantly angry, she thought viciously. He was sexually repressed.  
  
"I just don't like bureaucrats," she coolly lied.  
  
With that, she successfully side-stepped him and walked on into the Great Hall. She lit her cigarette with a slender piece of kindling, then dragged a bench so she could sit by the fire. Annoyance flared within her once more when she sensed a familiar presence. The vampire sat down next to her, warily watching the sparks of fire that hissed from the hearth.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked tersely.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think you can."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Perhaps you can teach me how to fight."  
  
That was definitely the last thing she'd thought to hear from him.  
  
"I thought it would be useful, considering the state of things."  
  
"Then ask Kahn," she said flatly.  
  
"He's busy with other matters."  
  
"As if I'm not?"  
  
"You aren't now."  
  
In one swift motion, she rose to her feet and kicked at the bench they sat on. Taken by surprised, he fell on his back and she promptly placed a foot firmly on his chest.  
  
"Lesson one. Always be at a ready. Lesson Two. ...Get yourself a weapon."  
  
At which, she strode out of the room. She encountered an amused Soren just outside the hall. He leaned against a wall and smirked at her, ever-present whips curled over his shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you teach him?"   
  
"Oh, I think you're doing just fine."  
  
The man grinned and walked right past her. She watched him help Kraven to his feet. But, it was with surprise that she saw Kraven look bemused, rather than insulted. It seemed this one took offense less often than the Kraven she'd known. She cursed under her breath and killed her cigarette under her heel. How she wished she had a good reason to keep on hating him. For now, his future self was the only reason she had. But, that was good enough, she reassured herself, eyes darkening.  
  
Yes, quite good enough.  
  
*****  
  
The next evening, Sonja claimed her brother's time as hers. Together, the siblings pored over old tomes and went over his lessons. Raze had been called away by Kahn, so that left Nemea alone with Lucian. They sat at a secluded bench, just out of sight but with an excellent view of their charges. The brother and sister were seated at a fountain in the gardens with the stars overhead as reference for the telling of tales. Their sight allowed them to see clearly though the new moon was but an inky blackness in the night sky.  
  
Nemea watched Lucian from the corner of her eye, observed how he drank in every movement and word of his mistress. She shook her head. He caught that small gesture and turned to her with a wary look. This time, she didn't allow him to break eye contact.  
  
"You should be more careful, Lucian."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked stiffly.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean."  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't ask," he insisted stubbornly.  
  
"Suit yourself." She shrugged her shoulders at him.  
  
"...If you notice, why don't you tell the others?"  
  
"Some things are meant to be," she simply stated.  
  
"And you think -this- is meant to be?" He spat out. "I can only watch. Never speak, never touch...never have her." He paused with a look of bitter resignation. "She deserves better."  
  
"Because you are a slave?" Nemea arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I am that and worse. I am an animal."  
  
"Is that what they tell you?"  
  
"It is what I know," he said.  
  
"Oh? ...I didn't think animals were capable of love."  
  
He blinked in surprise, unable to reply immediately.  
  
"...Why are you telling me these things?"  
  
"We cannot chose who we love. We just do."  
  
"And if circumstances forbid it?"  
  
"Then, one must decide if it is worth it."  
  
"...And if it is unrequited?"  
  
"Only the other can say so."  
  
Lucian stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he shook his head and turned to gaze at his goddess once more.  
  
"It is cruel of you to give me hope. I am content with what I have. Leave me in peace."  
  
"And if she loved you, but you would not return it out of cowardice. What then, Lucian?"   
  
Without another word, Nemea rose to her feet and walked towards the other two.   
  
The lesson was over. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Five  
  
They spent the next night in the garden again. Except this time, Sonja had secluded herself in the rose bower. The faint strains of a lute mingled with her sweet singing. Her guardian stood just outside the bower itself, hidden in the shadows of the trellis.   
  
"Sonja's very shy," Sacha explained. "She doesn't think she's any good. ...Do you notice how she leaves every night at a certain hour?"  
  
Nemea nodded her head.  
  
"She goes to a monastery some distance from here. It's the singing during Vespers that she loves. Of course, she can't step on holy ground." The boy smiled. "But, she comes as close as she can to listen. She took me with her once. It was beautiful. ...But, after the first time, Father forbade me to go with her."  
  
"And yet, she still goes on her own?"  
  
"Father doesn't approve," Sacha said slowly. "But, he knows he can't stop her."  
  
He tilted his head up to look at her.  
  
"She might not look it, but Sonja can be very forceful when she wants something."  
  
"It's the quiet ones you should worry about," Nemea noted wryly.   
  
The boy just shrugged and went back to waving about his sparring stick. He'd just had practice with Kahn. Nemea didn't think the weaponsmaster would approve of her interefering with training, so she stayed away until it was over. She'd hidden in the library before Kraven could catch sight of her. He'd been lurking around the salle for the past few nights. It seemed he was serious about having her teach him how to fight. That was the last thing she wanted to do, yet it was becoming a trying task to avoid him.  
  
Nemea pursed her lips in annoyance and turned to her charge. When she noticed the bush he was carelessly beating at, she placed a hand to restrain him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't do that. ...You don't know what plant this is?"  
  
Sacha shrugged.  
  
"This is nightshade."  
  
"Does it taste good?"  
  
The boy picked one of the dark berries and started to eat it. A slap on the wrist caused him to drop it. He looked at her in hurt surprise. From behind them, Raze growled a warning, but Nemea ignored him.  
  
"It's poisonous."  
  
"Oh." Sacha looked longingly at the glistening fruit.  
  
"Who tends this part of the garden?" Nemea asked Raze.  
  
"He is lycan, but he is a strange one..."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"He is called Singe."  
  
Nemea smiled to herself, then turned back to Sacha.  
  
"How would you like to have a new sort of lesson?"  
  
"Learning about these things?" The boy brushed at the plant's leaves.  
  
"Yes. This particular plant can save lives, just as it takes them."   
  
"I suppose so... Can Sonja join us?"  
  
"Yes. I think she'll appreciate it. ...I will speak to your father."  
  
*****  
  
"You're avoiding us again."  
  
"Oh, not Soren. Just you."  
  
The aforementioned vampire laughed as Kraven looked chagrined.  
  
"In any case, you said you'd teach me."  
  
"I said no such thing," she said flatly.  
  
"Well, you've already given me two lessons, what's another two?" Kraven smiled charmingly.  
  
"I'm busy now."  
  
She side-stepped him and started to knock at the council door.  
  
"Tomorrow then?"  
  
His smile widened as she threw him a look of exasperation.  
  
"You aren't going to give up, are you?"  
  
"No." The vampire smiled smugly.  
  
From beside him, Soren snorted.  
  
"Why does it have to be me?"  
  
"I thought it would be interesting to learn a different fighting style. More of a challenge, you know."  
  
"Ah, of course." She smirked at the memory of his future self. "You want to be challenged. Go after what's out of your reach. ...Well, let me tell you. Learn what 'give up' means. It'll be easier on you."  
  
"Come in."  
  
At Viktor's assent, she opened the door and slipped in, but not before she caught Kraven's disgruntled look.  
  
"I don't think those two words are in his vocabulary, Nemea."  
  
Viktor smiled in amusement from his seat.  
  
"I can always hope," she dryly responded.  
  
"So, what business brings you here?"  
  
"I thought to extend Sacha's lessons to other things."  
  
"Other things like..." The vampire raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The different kinds of plants and their uses."  
  
"Plants?" Viktor drawled. "You want my heir to study -plants-?"  
  
"Such practical knowledge is good to have while on the field."  
  
"You forget that he is a prince. Not a soldier."  
  
"Even princes must be soldiers in times of war."  
  
"And who will teach him?" The vampire lord smiled indulgently.  
  
"There is a lycan who is knowledgeable about such things - "  
  
"You mean Singe."  
  
Caught by surprise, Nemea blinked.  
  
"Ah...yes, sir."  
  
"I already know of this lycan and his particular talents. ...He has been of use to our healers. But, he is somewhat of a...how shall I say this?" The older vampire smiled unpleasantly. "A quack?"  
  
Nemea flushed in embarrassment as the other smiled at her.  
  
"Then again," Viktor continued with a shrug of his shoulders, "The lycan is not without his uses. ...I will allow these lessons, but I will hold you fully responsible for them. Do not fill my son's head with drivel. Is that understood?"  
  
She sharply nodded.  
  
"Good." He smiled. "...And I suppose my daughter will want to join in these lessons as well. Hn. Well, let her join. She is old enough to do what she wants. And being as headstrong as her mother, she will do it even if it is forbidden."  
  
Nemea kept her head bowed as Viktor's eyes flashed darkly in annoyance. She thought that he was about to dismiss her, but after a long moment's pause, he continued to speak.  
  
"Do not think that I do not notice what it is you are trying to do."  
  
Her head jerked up and she tried to seem as guileless as possible.  
  
Viktor just smirked.  
  
"But, tell me...why?"  
  
"Why..." She trailed off in feigned confusion.  
  
Suddenly, the room seemed to grow a little colder. The older vampire's eyes had darkened omniously and his smile didn't quite reach them.  
  
"Don't play the fool with me, young woman. I've dealt with your sort long before you were even born. Do not think you can lie to me."  
  
Nemea stiffened, then curtly answered.  
  
"Why give the dog a reason to bite the hand that feeds it?"  
  
"Ha. Is that it?" The vampire laughed humorlessly. "A pacifist. Just like my wife. ...Do you know she could have lived if she had chosen to give up our last child? She refused. And what happened? It followed her to the grave anyway." Viktor's expression was unreadable. "The only reason I tolerate your actions is simply this. If it will make them go more willingly to the yoke, then you have my blessing. ...You may leave."  
  
After she'd shut the door behind her, she stared at her clenched, bloodless hands. They were still shaking. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Nemea took one last look at her sleeping charge, then turned to the lycan on the floor. Dark eyes flickered open to study her impassively. A nod, then Raze rested his head on the mat once more. Satisfied of Sacha's safety, Nemea slipped out into the hall. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the door across hers was open. Somewhere in the castle, Sonja and her shadow walked. The former hybrid shook her head. From farther down the corridor, she could sense Viktor's powerful presence behind the closed door. Good. One less worry.  
  
She walked out past the Great Hall and into the foyer. The great doors were barred shut against the day. Yet, at the bottom, the sun's rays stole inside, casting a faint strip of light on the warmed stone floor. Nemea's eyes closed at the memory of sunlight on her face. Her father's blood had given her that blessing. But, she no longer had the luxury of walking in the day. Another price to pay for the future she hoped to create.  
  
It would be the height of noon outside. The lycans who did not serve inside the castle would be going about their daily tasks. Some would work the fields, while others would guard the stronghold from outside. Inside the place itself, those that toiled there slept as their masters did. Yet, in truth, the vampires needed little sleep or rest. They merely did so as was the custom. There was little to do in the day when confined to the castle.  
  
Still, there were those that walked about as Nemea did. She hoped she would not encounter Kraven in her search for Sonja. Wincing at the thought, she left the foyer and went deeper into the castle. At the main hall, she hesitated. The stairs led back to the rooms where the vampires rested. If she went even higher, there would be the tower that overlooked the entire domain. The ground floor, on the other hand, had an assortment of rooms. Most of them, she had not even had the chance to explore. She pursed her lips with indecision. Then, her sharp hearing caught the sound of a familiar voice. That made up her mind.  
  
Once she'd left the hall, she went down one of the countless corridors. She picked a room at random and found herself in a stone gallery. On one side, a wall stretched out until it curved at the end and continued in a horse-shoe shape. It was decorated with exquisite tapestries and large paintings. Yet, there was also the occassional velvet draping. Pressing a hand against the thick cloth, Nemea felt warmth and empty space. This must be some of the windows kept for the sheer necessity of air circulation.  
  
But, the sound of voices below soon distracted her. Edging towards the stone-carved railings, she came as close as she could without being seen. Long shadows were cast across the floor as a candle lit the room. It sat atop a table away from Nemea's view, but it allowed her to see the silhouettes of the two people there.  
  
Delicate hands danced about the flame, coming close and then shying away.  
  
"You'll burn yourself, Princess," a voice was saying with thinly veiled anxiety.  
  
"I'm being careful," was the laughing reply. "You really worry too much."  
  
"It's my duty."  
  
An answering sigh.  
  
"Yes, it's always about doing your duty by my father." The lilting voice was now laced with irritation.  
  
"He is my master. I do as he says."   
  
But, Nemea heard a shadow of doubt in the spoken words.  
  
There was a sound of exasperation.  
  
"So, you agree that I am merely one of his possessions."  
  
"No one could own you, Princess. ...He is my master, and I simply agree that you must be kept safe - "  
  
"Why?" A defiant retort.  
  
"Because you are..."  
  
Nemea sensed a sudden tension in the air. Yet, it seemed to be nothing new to the two for they were quick to recover from the uncomfortable silence. Although the shorter figure had turned away for a moment, the other hastily finished his words.  
  
"You are a princess."  
  
"Of course."   
  
The laugh was brittle.  
  
"...What does the sun look like?" The voice continued in a softer tone.  
  
"It is like a large lamp hanging from a ceiling of the lightest blue," answered the other. A hesitant pause. "...Like the blue of your eyes. And...and the sun is living color...as golden as your hair."  
  
"And if it has my colors...does it have your warmth?" A gentle query.  
  
A hand reached across the table to touch the other's arm. Yet, the latter reared back before it could do so. As if it was the hand that held a warmth which burned to the touch. It was quickly withdrawn and for the second time, the face turned away. Except now, the other also lowered his head.  
  
"...I am weary. I wish to rest."  
  
The slighter silhouette rose in height and the candle was taken to hand. The other followed its example without a word. The shadows receded until there was only darkness and silence.  
  
"So, what now, Lucian?" Nemea whispered to herself. "What now?"   
  
The black queen had made her move. What would the white king do?  
  
*****  
  
Nemea restlessly walked the gallery in pitch darkness. Needing no light with her keen sight, she idly examined the pieces that adorned the walls. She'd just passed an impressive portrait of the vampire Amelia when she sensed the presence of another. It started with that tingling feeling, then she caught a familiar scent. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. But, it was with some surprise that she heard the soft whistle of displaced air. Instinct made her dodge. A swift arc of the hand followed catching the dagger in flight. She rose from the floor with a spin that sent the blade flying back at its owner. A gasp of surprise and a thump as it was narrowly avoided. Yet, she smelt the faintness touch of blood. A scratch then. Someone hadn't been fast enough, she thought with a smirk.  
  
Then, there was a louder whisper cutting through the air straight at her. Again she dodged, but an arm threw her off balance. She was forced into a roll. Once back on her feet, she had her sword ready for the downward arc of another. The clash of steel against steel rang in the stone hall. Not that bad with the sword, Nemea thought with wry amusement. But, even though she still had to get used to medieval sword-fighting, she was still better than an amateur. She ducked the other's sword and lashed out with a leg, causing the other to take a tumble. Coming out of her spin, she set down her foot behind her, then raised the other to place firmly at the other's chest with a sword at the throat to match.  
  
She could already feel the call of the full moon from outside. Her blood raced, and what was left of her lycan side howled in ecstacy. With a feral smile, she tugged aside a draping to let in a flood of moonlight. She arched an eyebrow at her opponent.  
  
"Well, doesn't this look familiar," she practically purred.  
  
Then, she saw the look in Kraven's eyes and something inside her froze. It took all her self-control not to bolt. She just kept her smirk pasted on her face, turned on her heel, and left. As she forced herself to walk slowly back to her room, she told herself it was nothing. Simply a trick of the light. Or, at most, nothing but lust.  
  
Because Kraven couldn't have had the same look Lucian got whenever he gazed at Sonja. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
That night, Sonja shut herself up in the castle library. Prohibited from entering the sanctum in his lycan form, her guard fiercely stood watch over the closed door. Nemea watched him pace restlessly as she passed by. Her own charge gave her a curious look, but she just herded him towards the foyer. Clearly, the boy wondered what had happened to cause his sister to break routine. It was one of their study nights after all. With Singe in lycan form as well, they could not have had the new lessons with him. But, Sonja could still have taken Sacha out to the garden. As things stood, Nemea chose to take him for a walk instead.  
  
After their last venture outside the castle walls, Kahn had instructed two warriors to trail behind them at a discreet distance. So, the prince now walked with a party of four. Nemea was at his side as always, while Raze went a little farther ahead to scout for anything threatening. Then, further behind were the vampires. It was considered enough to guard the prince without making him feel like a prisoner on his own father's land. Sacha took to the new arrangement easily enough. He'd had another sparring lesson before their departure. Kahn had complimented his quick learning of a new move, so he was humming happily to himself.  
  
"Would you like to - "  
  
Nemea cut herself off before she could finish. Even without the flattening of Raze's ears and his low growl, she knew they were not alone. And that the present company was anything but friendly. She exchanged a significant look with the two vampires even as she pushed Sacha behind her. They and Raze drew closer to help her encircle the prince. At the same time, she kept her hand on her sword, ready to draw.  
  
"What's wrong - "  
  
"Sh," she hissed.  
  
Just as she silenced the boy, they were attacked. About seven to nine lycans, eyes glowing amber and gold, and mouths of sharp teeth. In their rabid state, they attacked madly. They probably didn't even consider the presence of the prince. All they cared for was fresh meat. Raze quickly snapped the neck of one and then went from another. At her other side, the two vampires aimed for vulnerable points with their drawn swords. Although they were no match when it came to size, their skill and speed more than made up for it. However, Nemea stayed close to the prince, only lashing out when a lycan came near. As she was dealing with one, another got past the guard of the vampires. Its sharp claws grazed Sacha's face. At his shout of terror, the beast woke up from within Nemea.  
  
Memories of losing her brother washed over her. Her parents' suffering, her own pain. ...And that helpless feeling of not being able to save him. All of it rose up inside of her and she screamed in fury. The rational part of her was overwhelmed and she lost all control of her actions. The only thought in her mind was to kill.   
  
The next thing she knew, she was striding into the foyer with Sacha's hand tightly clasped in hers. He was pressed hard to keep up with her, and she could also sense the other three trying to follow. As they entered the stone antechamber, there was the excited buzz of curious court members, both vampire and lycan. Soon, Viktor and Sonja would hear of this and come as well. But, for the moment, Nemea's single concern was Sacha. Still gripping his hand, she turned to him, going down on her knees so they were face to face. With her free hand, she gently touched his wounds. He winced slightly, but mosly kept a brave front. The claw marks were shallow and with proper treatment, would not scar. It did not seem infected either. The boy looked solemnly back at her, covering her hand with his.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked fiercely.  
  
"Yes." He nodded, then frowned. "But, you're bleeding."  
  
"You should see to your wounds as well," a voice said.  
  
She whirled around at the sound. Covering Sacha's body with hers, she bared her teeth and growled at the other. Surprised at the look of fury on her face, Kraven took a step back. It was then that Viktor stepped in, an anxious Sonja just behind him. While her father took in the sight, the female vampire rushed to her brother. Nemea moved aside so that the other woman could take him in her arms. With cool nonchalance, Viktor's eyes went from the two heavily breathing vampires to the bloodied lycan. They finally settled on the wild-eyed Nemea, and a slender brow was raised.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A pack of lycans," Nemea answered. "Rabid ones."  
  
On the surface, her voice was devoid of emotion, yet the vampire overlord clearly detected the undercurrent of barely restrained rage. It was clear enough in her eyes. For a moment, they settled back on Kraven and the venom in them was as apparent as it was surprising. No one knew why she would feel such hatred for the other. The king's advisor hastily covered his hurt and adopted a mask of composure before going to stand beside Viktor.  
  
"This is in no way Kraven's fault, Nemea," the older vampire calmly stated.  
  
Like the others, he assumed that was the reason for the anger directed against Kraven.  
  
"In fact, he has advised me to send men to rid us of those troublesome creatures. It seems, however..." Here, the vampire's eyes narrowed on Kahn. "...that they have not been successful enough. But, I am sure they will work harder."  
  
The weaponsmaster lowered his head, clearly shamed.  
  
"Well, what other opportunity are you waiting for?"  
  
At Viktor's pointed look, Kahn swiftly turned on his heel, calling the others to arms as he went out into the night.  
  
"And what are all of us standing around here for?"  
  
The vampire looked about at those of his court who were left. Sufficiently chided, they drifted back to the Great Hall, until only a few were left in the foyer. Sonja had gone long before to bring Sacha to the healers. Their lycan guards had followed them. Now, there was only Viktor, Kraven, and Nemea herself.   
  
"I do not understand your hatred, Nemea," the ancient one finally said. "But, I will expect you to treat Kraven with the respect he is due. I have no patience for petty conflicts. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that, Viktor walked back into the Hall as well.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nemea stared expressionlessly at the other as if she had not heard his soft-spoken query. Then, she bowed.  
  
"Good evening, mi'lord."  
  
She turned her back on him and left. Yet, he continued to stand there, eyes on the moon as if it had his answer. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Nemea entered her ward's quarters without a sound. Yet, the lycan that rested there sensed her presence at once and raised his head suspiciously. Raze only relaxed when he recognized her slight figure and familiar scent. His wounds had been dressed as well, protection against becoming infected with rabies like his mad kin.  
  
She slipped past him and settled down on the bed beside the boy. Brushing back his golden curls, she smiled sadly at how he leaned into her touch. As her eyes closed, she felt a tear escape her. Years into the future, she would have mourned on this same night the tragic loss of her younger brother. She had buried all such feelings when she'd come to this time. But, it had been especially hard to do so on this anniverary. Now, the parallel event had come too close to what would have been. It was inevitable that the old emotions would resurface.  
  
And tightly knit with the pain of loss was the old helplessness and seething anger. She had hated being unable to save her brother. Even though she'd only been a child herself, she raged against that vulnerability. She had been the daughter of Death Dealer and hybrid, yet she could not protect her own brother. After his death, she had passionately thrown herself into training under the tutelage of her guardian Razor and her parents. She'd been merciless with herself, and years of training had turned her into a hardened soldier. And as she'd never had the chance to taste revenge, the old feelings of rage still lived inside of her. How bitter to consider that such traitorous scum would outlive those it had driven to death and ruin. He still lived when she'd left.  
  
Playing both sides against each other. Constantly raising his status from out of nothing. Finding means of leverage to benefit him. The vampire had been amoral and ruthless, filled with only self-interest. A vulture-bureaucrat at its finest, honed by centuries of experience. A scheming, smug bastard.  
  
The bandaged hand she'd used to brush at Sacha's hair was shaking. And as if sensing her anger, he whimpered and retreated from her touch. She hastily left his side and retreated to her own room. Sinking down on her cot, she buried her face in her hands. How was she to reconcile the demon she'd known to the well-meaning, mild-mannered politician of this time? The road to hell must truly have been paved with good intentions.   
  
Yet, by changing a single event, she had sent the expected ripple through the pond. The manipulator did not exist anymore. With no reason to take the place of the heir, this Kraven remained uncorrupted by the taste of power. Instead, he was but a loyal subject...and one who seemed to care deeply for her. But, how could she even -think- to care for someone who'd killed her beloved brother in front of her? Even now, she had the memory clearly etched in her mind. His smirk as he took the struggling boy in his arms, then the sharp, resounding snap of a broken back. Her brother had been left to suffer in that manner, until his tormentor grew weary of the sight and slit his throat to drain him dry. According to the bastard, hybrid blood was filth not worthy to be tasted by a vampire.  
  
No. She could not forget that, or the look on her dying brother's face. ...Not that she would take revenge on an innocent Kraven, but she resolved to have nothing to do with him from then on. And by protecting this boy, maybe she could sleep more easily at night. Wherever her brother was, she just hoped that he'd understand.  
  
*****  
  
Time passed quickly for the immortals. Before they knew it, five years had passed. In that time, much had happened. Sacha had become a more than competent heir, skilled at sparring with both sword and tongue. The golden boy was adored by all, and his father had started to delegate important tasks of state to him. The rumors in court were that it would not be long before Sacha was given full control. And of course, the watchful Nemea was always at his side. This should have created tense encounters between her and Kraven. Yet, surprisingly, the king's advisor had changed.   
  
Although Kraven continued to give counsel, he was spending more and more time in the field. Rabid lycans were fast breeders and continued to become a problem. Competition with his former pupil should have rankled Kahn. But, the dark-skinned weaponsmaster had been promoted to take full control of the royal family's safety. So, Kraven with Soren's help had taken over the campaign against the renegades. As a result, the bureaucrat turned warrior was often away from the castle. At first, many were surprised at the dedication he put to the task. But, after awhile, the more malicious - and astute - members of the court started to spread the idea that he was trying to prove himself to someone. Such whispered words were often followed by significant looks at Nemea. Looks she pointedly ignored.   
  
With this state of affairs, Sonja was frequently alone with only Lucian for company. Since the siblings' lessons had ceased, Nemea had little chance to see how things were faring between the princess and her guard. Yet, the occassional encounter in the halls and mealtimes showed that things had also changed between them. The lycan had not lost his caution, but he had never been able to help how his eyes would wander to Sonja. And now, his looks were returned. There were also the fleeting touches, unnecessary grazing of skin and prolonged meeting of hands.  
  
Nemea would not have noticed these if she hadn't been looking for such small gestures. But, she knew that others could be just as aware. It would not be long before Viktor found out. Although Sacha had shown himself to be uncaring of racial differences, Nemea was still uncertain if others would be just as accepting.  
  
That night, Viktor held a meeting in the council room. Sacha sat at his right with Kahn next to the young vampire. On the other side was Kraven and Soren. The issue on the table was quickly concluded and Nemea followed Sacha out without even a look at Kraven. But, just as they were settling down for the day, a loud voice was heard from the hall outside. Nemea and her charge immediately went out to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Sacha paled as he saw the look of fury on his father's face. Viktor stood at the doorway of his daughter's room. Looking inside, they could see a rumpled-looking, yet composed Sonja with Lucian standing at her side. The lycan had a look of defiance on his face as he tightly held Sonja's hand.  
  
"I'd think that was obvious, Father," was the nonchalant response.  
  
"I have tolerated your libertine lifestyle, but this is beyond - "  
  
"Father," Sacha interjected before the other could say anything he couldn't take back.  
  
"Did you know of this?" Viktor asked his son after he'd had a moment to compose himself.  
  
"No...but, I am happy for my sister if she is."  
  
The younger vampire turned to Sonja with a questioning look and she smiled at his support.  
  
"I am very happy, Brother," she said softly.  
  
Lucian flushed slightly at her answer and cast his eyes on the ground, while Viktor snorted in disgust.  
  
"So, you approve of your sister's conduct?"  
  
"She only acts like one who is in love."  
  
"Love," the ancient vampire spat out the word.  
  
"Father..." His son chided him softly.  
  
"You are just like your mother," Viktor said, clearly annoyed. "...It is not like I can stop you from this foolishness. Do as you wish. I tell you, it shall not last. It never does for our kind." Then, his eyes narrowed. "But, do not have the audacity to flaunt this unnatural behavior in my court. This is still my castle. I still rule." A look to his son now. "...And I shall not acknowledge any grandchildren that are abominations. This union shall bear no fruit. That is my one condition. Is that understood, daughter?"  
  
At this, Sonja's face lost color. For a moment, she turned to Lucian. He met her eyes and unspoken communication passed between them. He started to pull away, but she held firm and looked back to her father with a brave look on her face.  
  
"I understand."  
  
And so, the black queen had taken her king at long last. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
After Viktor had left, Sacha remained to speak to his sister. Despite his offered support, he was clearly concerned as to how serious the relationship was. The two settled down to talk in hushed tones by the hearth, while Nemea stayed with Lucian at the door and Raze lurked in the corridor outside. At her arched brow, Lucian lowered his head and looked away.  
  
"You aren't ashamed, are you?" Nemea smiled wryly.  
  
"Of course not!" The lycan growled, eyes flashing.   
  
He'd unconsciously raised his voice so that the brother and sister turned to look at them. Face flushed, he murmured an apology which caused Sonja to laugh before continuing the conversation with her brother. Nemea smirked at Lucian's disgruntled expression.  
  
"Has you tightly wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"  
  
Lucian scowled at Nemea, yet didn't say a word in his defense.   
  
"So, you finally surrendered to her persistence."  
  
"She is not someone you can deny," he said softly.  
  
"And her safety and happiness have always been foremost on your mind."  
  
Nemea shook her head with a knowing smile, though Lucian kept silent.  
  
"Your master knows now. That is one obstacle passed. But, even though it will silence most of the wagging tongues, people will still talk. You should be prepared to hear many hurtful things said against your princess."  
  
"I can take what they have to say. Life as a slave has never been easy after all." He smiled humorlessly. "At least, her position will protect her from the worst."  
  
"And she is made of stern mettle. She has already defied her father. With Sacha's support, she can handle the members of the court. ...No, it is not them that I am concerned about. I worry about her father's condition."  
  
"Sonja wants children," he said flatly.  
  
"I thought so. That moment's hesitation was telling. ...But, I think you should do as he says. Not only because it would ensure her father's toleration, but...I believe he is right. Understand that I have nothing against your kind." She smiled to soften the blow. "But, nothing good could come from that. Have you even considered what your children may be like?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"A union may only be beneficial until a point. Children born of it could be..." She trailed off, then finished with a sad smile. "It might bring only pain to you both. I speak to you of this because I do not think Sonja will listen to me. But, she will at least hear you out. Tell her what I've said. There are ways to prevent the conception of such a child. Speak to the lycan called Singe, who works with the healers. He can help you. But, as for her desire to have children..."   
  
A moment's pause.   
  
"There can be children. They just won't be of your flesh and blood. A part of Sonja must have considered that when she assented to her father's terms. She loves you as you love her. That is something that has a chance of lasting - even for our kind. Take solace in that."   
  
Lucian silently nodded, then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I do not understand...why do you help us?"  
  
"I am in search of peace," was the cryptic reply.  
  
From across the room, they watched Sacha rise from his seat and kiss his sister in farewell. Before they left, Nemea gave Lucian a significant look to which he nodded in response. She had done what she could. It was out of her hands now.  
  
*****  
  
Another year passed. After the initial uproar, the court had settled into indifference. Like Viktor, they did not expect the relationship to last. So, Sonja and her lover had retreated to the background of court affairs, enjoying what they shared in peace. It had also helped their cause, of course, that the heir-apparent supported his sister. He held alot of influence in the court those days. More and more decisions were made by him. There were rumors that Viktor planned to leave and go into a long sleep. They'd started the day he left his domain to speak to the other vampire elders.  
  
Many thought that the reason Viktor still lingered was because the rabid lycans continued to be a problem. With Sacha practically in control of administration, Kraven now focused on this. Yet, despite his best efforts, the renegades continued to thrive. They'd become resourceful in their own mad way, digging deeper into the ground for their lairs and growing more cunning in their hunting. Running rampant through the kingdom, they were the bane of vampire and lycan alike. They ravaged the livestock and infected hapless victims who'd had to be put down for their own good.   
  
Nemea was not blind to the changes wrought by her appearance in that time. Clearly, not all good had been brought about by it. As Sacha had matured, he'd come to depend less and less on her, freeing her from guarding duties. Raze was now considered sufficient protection for the young heir. So, Nemea was left to wander the court, gathering gossip and other bits of information to pass onto Sacha. She had a talent for going about unnoticed, making it easy for her to just watch and listen to the others.  
  
Alone in the upper gallery of the salle, she managed to overhear a conversation between Soren and the weaponsmaster.  
  
"He's going to be leading another raid tonight," Soren was saying.  
  
"I know. His Majesty intends to join it."  
  
"It seems like we're out on a bloody raid every night these days."  
  
"Well, don't expect to rest easy until you've taken care of every last one of those lycans."  
  
"Ha," Soren snorted. "No need to tell me that. Kraven drills it into my skull all the time."  
  
"Difficult task-master?" Kahn's voice was laced with amusement.  
  
"The worst. He's bloody fanatical about it. I mean, sure he was dedicated to his work as advisor before. But, it was never this bad. Not until - "  
  
"Not until -she- came along?" The weaponsmaster laughed softly.  
  
"Yes," the other hissed. "Not that he ever says a word about her. But, I've known him long enough to tell there's something there. It's in his eyes whenever she's around."  
  
"Can't stop staring at her?"   
  
"Kraven? Please." She could imagine Soren rolling his eyes. "That's not his style. It's actually how he -won't- look at her. He could be standing right beside her the entire night, but they won't exchange a single word."  
  
"She really doesn't seem to like him very much," Kahn noted.  
  
"That's an understatement. She's avoided him ever since she came here."  
  
"Why do you think that's so? Did they know each other before?"  
  
"Not that I know of, and I think would."  
  
"Well, pity that. And with the princess involved with her lycan, the arranged marriage will never come to anything. ...Kraven seems to have no luck at all with the ladies."  
  
"So, you don't think it'll come to anything with him and Nemea?"  
  
"Do you?" Kahn sounded doubtful.  
  
"Considering what he's done so far to get her attention? ...Maybe."  
  
"A very unlikely maybe if you ask me."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that. Kraven has his own sort of persistence..."  
  
"And Nemea her own kind of stubborness. How long is he willing to wait?"  
  
"Quiet," Soren hissed. "They're done."  
  
Nemea withdrew from the gallery. She'd heard more than enough. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Ten   
  
Nemea watched as the hunting party assembled in the courtyard. Viktor was at its head, flanked by his son and Kraven. The latter was discussing with Soren what grounds they'd cover that night. Kahn was the only one who hadn't mounted his horse yet. The dark-skinned weaponsmaster continued to double-check the security measures, which involved Raze and a number of other lycans.   
  
Staying at the edge of the group, Nemea watched the proceedings in silence. At one time, Kraven accidently caught her eye. Upon which, he quickly turned away without even a nod of acknowledgement. Although she knew it was her fault, his behavior towards her was starting to make her feel uncomfortable - guilty even. He didn't deserve to be ignored without good reason, and sometimes, Nemea wasn't sure if her memories were reason enough. The past years had shown Kraven to be someone worthy of admiration. In fact, he reminded Nemea of her father in some aspects.  
  
Her instinctive response was disgust at comparing him to her father. Then, a growing consciousness would chide her that this Kraven was nothing like the one from her time. Ah, there's the rub. Perhaps if she'd allowed herself to get to know this Kraven without thinking of the old one, things would have been different. But, she hadn't. Now, her perception of him was clouded, tainted so to speak. She thought it unlikely that she would ever give him a chance.  
  
"Let's go," Kraven shouted.  
  
Kahn swung onto his horse and the party charged out of the gate at full gallop. When they neared the targeted valley, they split into three groups. Two went on higher ground to serve as a guard for those who'd venture in. Soren led one of the former groups, and Kahn the other with Viktor among his members. While their horses clambered up the stony hillside, Kraven's party waited at the mouth of the valley.   
  
Lush green grass was studded with rocks and stones as the land sloped down at both sides to meet in a smooth, yet narrow area. It was a treacherous place to be caught in an ambush. Caves dotted the hillside, concealed behind the boulders that bordered the route. Any number of renegades could be hiding there, laying in wait for them.   
  
Raze growled from his position between Sacha and Nemea. Clearly, the lycan did not like the group his charge had picked. As the party to enter the valley, they were in the most danger, even with the other two groups watching out for them. When Sacha insisted on joining him, Kraven had compromised by making the prince stay at the center.   
  
The appropriate signals were given. Both groups were in position overlooking the valley. With a nod to the heir-apparent, Kraven prodded his horse forward, with Nemea lagging behind with the rear guard. The two were experienced enough to know that the renegades wouldn't try anything until their group was right in the middle of the valley and unable to turn back. For all their madness, these lycans were wily enough.  
  
"Get ready," Kraven whispered under his breath. "Wait for it...wait for it..."  
  
Nemea warily eyed their surroundings, as she continued to jog her horse along.  
  
"Now!"  
  
There was the hiss and scrape of metal as swords were unsheated and all the lycans in attendance howled in anticipation. Those that were still faithful had armor to protect their bodies from rabid bites and distinguish them from their renegade kin. Yet, both fought with the same ferocity. Through the snapping of bone and tearing of skin, the vampires rode their horses with swords rising and falling. Blood spattered as they found their mark, or jugular veins were ripped by gleaming teeth.   
  
Then, the first volley of arrows came from above. Armored as they were, the vampires and their lycans were sufficiently protected, but the rabid ones started to fall. Yet, just as they though the tide was turning in their favor, the vampires were attacked by another wave of renegades. There seemed to be two for each one that had fallen previously. Although Kraven had prepared nights for this raid, he had not anticipated such a great number in this area. Despite their superior weaponry and careful strategy, they were overwhelmed by the sheer number of the lycan enemy.  
  
The raid had turned into a rout. And time itself started to turn against the vampire forces. The hours were slipping past, and the night sky started to lighten in color. Soon, the fiery sun would be upon them.  
  
"Retreat!" Viktor's voice rang out through the valley.  
  
Covering the withdrawal of his forces with another round of arrows, the ancient vampire watched the fight draw to a close with a look of chagrin. With Raze clawing a path through his rabid kin, Sacha started his way towards safety. Nemea stayed behind to cover his back. Then, the path closed behind her former charge and she was left alone on the wrong side of the field. By then, she was bleeding profusely from her numerous wounds. Yet, despite her light-headedness, she continued to fight.  
  
She felt her horse fall from under her. But, before she could follow it, she was lifted and swung onto another. Grim-faced, Kraven slashed his way through the throng. Nemea noticed that they were going the wrong way and looked at him in confusion.  
  
"We won't make it to the castle before sunrise," he explained, kicking a renegade that came too close. "We need to take shelter somewhere else."  
  
She managed a weak nod before everything went dark.  
  
*****  
  
When Nemea regained consciousness, it was to the sound of dripping water. Vision blurry, she barely made out Kraven's concerned face.  
  
"Good. You're awake." Even his voice sounded distant to her.  
  
She tried to sit up, but then almost passed out from the pain.  
  
"Don't try that. You're badly hurt."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In a cave not far from the valley."  
  
"The renegades?"  
  
"Retreated to their lairs, I think."  
  
"...What time is it?"  
  
"The sun's barely risen. You were only out for a few hours."  
  
"So, we have to wait."  
  
"Yes." She heard his breath hitch in hesitation. "...I've tended to most of your wounds, but you won't heal if you don't feed."  
  
"Like someone's just going to walk right in here for you to snag him."  
  
She began to laugh humorlessly, but choked on the coopery tang of blood.  
  
"Drink," he said fiercely.  
  
There was the sound of a blade unsheated, then the scent of fresh blood in the air. She growled at the taste as it was brought to her lips. All rational thought fled in the presence of the beast inside of her, who relied on survival instinct alone. Delirious and hungry, she grabbed at that source of nourishment and greedily took it in. Everything else was a haze after that. She remembered the solid presence of another and soothing whispers, fingers smoothing her hair. When the sustenance was taken away from her, she screamed in protest and beat the other in frustration. There was a gasp of surprise, then her lips found cool flesh once more. She relished in the touch and the closeness. All the beast could think of was to take, so she took.  
  
When she came to the second time, she found herself in her room back in the castle. She'd moved out of the royal quarters years earlier, so this one was more spacious and private. Feeling another wave of light-headedness, she weakly rested against the bed's headboard, only to find that she was not alone.  
  
A pale Kraven sat in a chair nearby. He seemed to have been there from some time. After initially meeting her gaze, he cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
"How are you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Better," was the soft reply.  
  
"Do...do you remember anything?"  
  
"I remember the cave..."  
  
"And does that change anything for you...for me?"   
  
"...It was a mistake," she said flatly. "I wasn't myself."  
  
"I thought you'd say that." His smile was more of a grimace.  
  
"Wh - " He cut himself off. "...Can't you give me a chance?"  
  
Although his voice was level, his eyes were pleading with her.  
  
"I don't know if I could."   
  
She was surprised when hope actually lit up in his eyes. With a wan smile, he stood from his chair and headed for the door. As he opened it, he paused.  
  
"You have forever to change your mind, and I'm not yet tired of waiting. Rest well, Nemea."  
  
Only when the door closed after him did she realize it had been the first time in years that he had addressed her by name. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Nemea followed Viktor into the council chambers. The others were already seated in their places. They rose in respect and only sat once more after their lord had taken his chair at the center. When the latter did not speak immediately, they looked worriedly at each other than back at him with his hands clasped and pressed to his lips.  
  
Those present were already worried since the meeting was not one of their regular ones. In addition to that, there was the presence of non-council members such as Sonja. Still, as dictated by protocol, no lycans were present and the door was barred.  
  
"Father?" Sacha softly broke the drawn-out silence.  
  
"Impatient as ever, son," Viktor chided with a shake of his head. "That is a trait to be curbed. You would do well to remember our immortality. Time is always on our side. ...Which brings us to the matter at hand. I'm certain all present have noticed Nemea's frequent absences as of late. She has been relaying messages for me to the other Elders. The result of this long communication has brought us to an agreement.  
  
"From now on, we have joined our three houses into one." Viktor raised his hands before the exclamations could start. "While one of the elders rules, the other two will rest until his time comes. In that manner, we will leapfrog through time and maintain the power and wealth we have amassed over the past decades. Markus is to be first.   
  
"And while I rest, you Sacha shall act as my regent. The council will continue to exist so as to aid you in ruling the state. ...The elder Amelia, however, will not join me in sleep as of yet. She is to tour around the continent and journey even as far as the New World so as to expand our domain. Nemea has volunteered to accompany her as our representative and I've assented. These plans will be enacted by the new moon."  
  
Throughout Viktor's announcement, Nemea remained in the shadows of a corner. And when he came to her new duties, she felt Kraven's eyes settle on her with an intensity that shook her. Yet, somehow she found the strength not to meet them. She doubted if she was strong enough to resist the plea in them to stay. For she knew deep inside of her that she was slowly yielding to him. And she could not accept that. She was not ready to welcome the attentions of someone who she still loathed in part. So, her solution was to leave the place which she called home as well as everyone she'd come to know.  
  
As soon as the meeting was called to a close, she slipped away. But, she wasn't fast enough. She felt the iron grip of his hand on her upper arm as he caught up with her in a dark corridor. Even then, she refused to turn around and face him. When he tried to make her do so, she shied her head and jerked away though her arm screamed in agony.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do," he finally said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "But, I'm telling you it won't work. You cannot make me forget you. I will always be waiting here for you. Always," he fervently repeated. "Remember, time is on our side. I am more than willing to wait for as long as it takes."  
  
With that, he released her and walked past to his own quarters. She did not move from that spot for some time.  
  
*****  
  
With each new moon, Nemea traveled farther and farther from what had been her home. As they covered the continent, they came closer to the coast and with that, the open ocean with the New World at the other side. Yet, throughout their journey, Nemea sensed something wrong with herself. ...No. Not so much wrong as something different. She felt an increased need to feed, and she was often moody.  
  
Though she felt the changes, they were not obvious in her outer appearance. So, she continued to cling to her self-denial and her experienced companion was too discreet to say otherwise. The night she went into labor, the noblewoman came to her door without being called as if she'd sensed it was time.  
  
When the sun rose the next day, Nemea held a boy to her breast and watched him suckle in silence, pale and drawn from exertion.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do about this?" Amelia asked calmly. "Within the week, we leave for the New World. We will not return for months. ...Do you want to stay behind? I'm sure the child's father will want to know of this. He'd be a member of Viktor's court, would he not?"  
  
"He would," she replied distractedly.  
  
"So, do you want to return to him?"  
  
Only then did the full impact of Amelia's words hit Nemea. Her head whipped up, eyes wide.  
  
"No!" She shouted, then repeated in a softer tone. "No. I will continue to travel with you."  
  
"Doesn't the father deserve to know at least?" The vampire elder asked in the same even tone, as if the outburst hadn't occurred.  
  
"...I will tell him," was the reluctant reply.  
  
Before she went to bed that day, she wrote a letter to be delivered by the swift winged messengers at their command. Its contents were curt and concise.  
  
We have a son. His name is Kris.  
  
A reply was quick to arrive. Although longer in length, it boiled down to a plea for her to return and a desire to see the boy. But, she could not be persuaded.  
  
You will see him in time. I will write.  
  
And write she did. As the boy grew older, her letters increased in length. She would send locks of his dark hair and charcoal sketches as well. The great mass of water that separated them and the time it took for messages to be delivered did not discourage either of the correspondents. Time, after all, was on their side.  
  
As the years passed, the boy turned into a young man. When he was able to write on his own, he did so and yet, the missives between his parents did not cease. He would speak of the life she'd left behind, and she, of the one she'd found in the New World. And every year, on their son's birthday, the vampire would repeat his plea for her to return with the youth. But, each year, she would reply as if he had not asked.  
  
The year Kris turned sixteen, things changed. Kraven waited on the courtyard steps as he had every year for the letter that came in celebration of the youth's birthday. To his surprise, a horse rode in and even before the young man dismounted, Kraven immediately recognized him. Yet, Kris had come alone. And since he refused to cut himself off from his mother, he would spend one year with his father, and the next with Nemea.  
  
Although he enjoyed seeing his son, Kraven was not satisfied. After decades past, he told her that if she would not come to him, he would come to her. Perhaps, he had thought that time and motherhood had gentled her heart, that she would give in at last. He could not have been more wrong. Incensed by what she saw as an ultimatum, she did not reply for a year. She knew he would not really make good on his promise unless she agreed and she was right. After letters from him for each day of that year, their son finally made peace between them. But, Kraven never spoke of her returning to Hungary again.  
  
Amelia herself had returned long before that. She'd gone into her deep sleep, then been risen to take Markus' place. The cycle of power continued even as the years passed and the world around them slowly changed with man's progress. It was a testament to Nemea's iron will that the 21st century came and she still remained in what was now known as America. Kraven often regreted the letter from so long ago. He often wondered if she would have returned sooner if he hadn't sent it in the first place.  
  
Nevertheless, in time, she did come back. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Over the years, Sonja had come to accept that she would never be a mother. So, she turned her attentions to the foundlings of the coven. One of them was a lycan girl, Raze's daughter. Although her mother had been killed by renegades, the woman's honey-skinned beauty lived on in her. When she was just a child, Sonja brought her along on a visit to Nemea. Already a young man, Kris was amused by the girl's obvious infatuation with him. But, raised to be a gentleman, he treated her with the fondness of a doting older brother. Her own brother Razor - Nemea smiled upon hearing the name - was too intent on avenging his mother to pay any attention to his little sister.   
  
The night the group arrived, Kris took the young lycan riding on the plantation grounds. His mother entertained the other guests on the moonlit patio.  
  
"So, how does Sacha fare?" Nemea asked and took a sip of tea.  
  
"He is well." Sonja smiled. "You would be proud at the work he has accomplished."  
  
"And the problem of those renegade lycans. Any progress there?"  
  
The older vampire eyed the other as if unsure what to make of the question asked.  
  
"You could simply ask how he is," she finally said in a low voice.  
  
A look of annoyance flashed on Nemea's face.  
  
"I already know from his letters and Kris."  
  
Sonja gave her friend an apologetic smile.  
  
"He hasn't said anything to you in his letters?" She changed the subject.  
  
"No." Nemea frowned. "He doesn't like to discuss such matters - meaning things must be bad."  
  
"Then, what do you talk about?" Sonja leaned forward, clearly interested.  
  
But, her friend's lips thinned and there was no response. Pouring herself another cup of steaming tea, Nemea stirred in some sugar and cream until the tense moment had passed.  
  
"The renegades?" She asked again in a terse tone.  
  
"They're handling it as best as they can, but..."  
  
Sonja shook her head as her cup was refilled.  
  
"It continues to be a problem," Lucian's soft voice sounded from the shadows. "We are fortunate that their madness prevents them from leaving our borders and spreading the disease. One good thing about human immigration laws." A humorless laugh. "But, Kraven worries that even that will not be enough to hold them back later on. The only solution is to elimate every last one of them - a task we have been unable to do for centuries."  
  
"Damnit," Nemea cursed under her breath.   
  
"Indeed," was the lycan's polite assent.  
  
Then, his lover made a motion for them to be silent. Rising from her seat, she had a ready smile as she welcomed her adopted daughter.  
  
"How was your ride?"  
  
"Wonderful." Raisa smiled, starry-eyed.  
  
Turning to Kris, she clasped his hand tightly.  
  
"I'm going to marry you one day," she told him.  
  
He only laughed.  
  
*****  
  
His bethrothed received the same response when she reminded him of her words decades earlier. Gently kissing her on the forehead, he brushed back her sun-kissed hair to look into beryl-green eyes.  
  
"Well, you were right." He smiled in bemusement.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?"   
  
She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's time I visited my mother. ...But, I'll be back soon. And I will have her with me this time so she can see the wonderful woman I want to marry." He buried his face in her hair.  
  
"You really think she'll agree to go back now?"  
  
"But, of course," he said confidently. "I am my father's son when it comes to persistence. I've never been able to convince her before, but this will. Now, shhh. This is our secret."  
  
So, it was at her son's beguiling request, and after centuries of internal conflict - and pure stubborness, that Nemea agreed to return.  
  
It just so happened that it was time for Amelia to turn over the power to Markus. The female elder had fallen in love with the New World when she'd first arrived there. So, during her reign, she would often visit Nemea at the plantation built for that branch of the coven. Now that her time was drawing to a close, she paid one last visit, but intended to return to Hungary that same week. The mother and son would accompany her.  
  
When they disembarked from the train, Nemea immediately recognized a familiar face. Soren blinked in surprise before regaining his composure and bowing low.  
  
"It is good to see you, Nemea."  
  
"And I, you." She smiled wryly.  
  
With their escort and the late hour, it was not long before they arrived at a great estate at the edge of the city. It was a far cry from the castle Nemea had known in the past. Yet, even amongst the newly Turned, she recognized enough familiar faces to comfort her with the fact that this was still home.   
  
But, as soon as she stepped into the foyer, she knew something was wrong. Perhaps, Soren's uneasiness in her presence should have warned her already. But, even her son's dark look and muttered curse did not prepare her for what she saw. As Amelia walked on ahead, the party that welcomed them came into view. Sacha was at its head, and right next to him was Kraven with a young golden-haired vampire at his arm.   
  
After her initial shock, Nemea had to stifle a laugh as she recognized the vampire that her mother had told her about long ago. It seemed like some things would never change. Yes, when she looked closer, past Kraven's ceremonial facade, she could clearly sense his annoyance for the one next to him. Clearly her presence at his side was not of his chosing. Smiling to herself, she stepped forward at Amelia's introduction.  
  
"And, of course, you remember this one who I stole from your court some time before."  
  
"Nemea!"  
  
Sacha immediately rushed forward to kiss her on the cheek and his sister followed suit.  
  
"It is good to see you again," Sonja said.  
  
The years had not caused the princess' smile to fade and her faithful Lucian was ever present. The latter was equally warm in his welcome with a low bow and pleased look. After Nemea had nodded to Kahn, her son stepped in to cut off his father and introduce her to his beloved. Clearly, the young man was angry at having his surprise spoilt and partly blamed his father for it.   
  
But, the man himself was silent. His arm had gone slack, though his young companion still held on. He made no effort to conceal his focus on Nemea, drinking in the sight of her. It was as if he wasn't sure she was really there. After her son's introductions, Nemea couldn't stop herself from looking straight at Kraven.   
  
All the years apart could not have prepared her for the depth of emotion in his eyes. She had decided that whatever she felt for him paled in her need to have that unabashed adoration. It was a yearning born of being alone for so long, of having brother and parents mercilessly snatched from her. She craved for affection and none compared to what Kraven offered without asking for anything in return.  
  
It overwhelmed her to the point that she just raised her hand to him. He gently brought it to his lips, eyes still on her. And when she smiled warmly at him, the wonder in his eyes silenced the last of her fears. At last, she closed the door to the past behind her.   
  
She was home. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kris and Raisa left to travel Europe after they were wed. It was a simple affair. Although unions between vampire and lycan had become more common, it was still something kept quiet. Sonja had been reluctant to let go of her adopted daughter, but she was glad the lycan woman had found the same happiness she possessed.  
  
Things were different with Nemea and Kraven. Before leaving, Kris had spoken to his mother. He didn't appear to be altogether happy with the result of their conversation, but seemed nonetheless resigned. The others could not understand the youth's reaction, but they quickly dismissed it. After Erika had been sent away, it was clear that Kraven's devotion had never faltered from its idol. Nemea was another matter.  
  
Kraven's affection for her was tempered with respect for Nemea's desire for privacy. In public - and even with close friends, he only held her hand at most. And it was always him reaching for her, though she did not pull away. Yet, Nemea could also be moody at times. She wouldn't need to pull away because Kraven seemed to know when not to touch her. Her expression would be unreadable on such days, eyes dark and aloof.   
  
At times like that, Kraven would stay away from the mansion, leaving to deal with the renegades. Nemea would sometimes lock herself up in their quarters. But, more often, she would venture out with another team, returning worn-out and silent. Then, she would go to bed with Kraven and they would not rise 'til the following day.   
  
For it was common knowledge, that they shared a bed even though no vows had been spoken between them. Nemea had never asked for any, and Kraven was too afraid she'd leave if he did. He was content with her presence. In the sanctum of their bedroom, he would often just watch her sleep. Years of watching her had taught him to read her moods. He knew what days he could reach out for her and pull her close, and what days to leave the room.  
  
Nemea received his attentions without a word. When not in a dark mood, she would neither reject nor reprove him. It wasn't like he was making love to a dead human, as some of the more crude, newly Turned gossiped. But, she never gave more than she felt obligated to give back. For her, it was a different sort of feeding. And if Kraven was not always willing, she would just as easily have left and returned to America without any regret.  
  
One of her darker moods came on a Hallow's Eve. Kraven had been short-tempered because of the recent wave of attacks by the rabid lycans. Although no one blamed him, he considered it a personal failure that they had yet to completely eliminate the renegades. He'd been injured in a recent fight and gone to a nearby facility they owned. Because his car had been wrecked, Nemea had come to fetch him. As she was signing him out, a young intern walked up to the reception desk.   
  
"Excuse me, miss..."  
  
"Yes?" The nurse smiled demurely, eyes alit. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm supposed to pick this up." He handed the young woman a paper.  
  
"Oh, yes." She dimpled at him. "I have the results with me. If you'll wait awhile."  
  
After a moment, she returned with a folder. She leaned over the counter and handed it to him with a wide smile.  
  
"Here you are. If you'll just sign here, Mr. Corvin."  
  
"Thank you." He took out a pen and signed his name.  
  
"So, when does your shift end?" The nurse asked coyly.  
  
"Oh, just an hour more and I'm out."  
  
"Me, too." She beamed.  
  
When he blinked blankly at her, the smile faltered. But, as if making a big decision, the young man finally flashed the nurse a warm smile.  
  
"What if I pass by later and we could have coffee?"  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
Nemea had frozen as soon as he came in, hand clenched on the pen as the receptionist flirted with him. Uncertain of what to make of it, the jealous Kraven lost his temper. He snapped at her to hurry up. At this, she came out of her reverie. Head whipping up from the papers she'd just signed, she gave him a look of such pure loathing that he forgot what he'd been angry about. Before he could apologize, she tossed the clipboard onto the counter and threw the car keys at him before striding out.   
  
She didn't return to the mansion that night. Kraven was worried since daylight was coming. But, he knew better than to try and call her when she was angry. Talking to her now might only cause them to say things they couldn't take back. Kraven's only consolation was that Nemea knew every safehouse within the city.   
  
That day, while Kraven worried about her, Nemea stayed in the cool stillness of the sewers. In the campaign against the renegades, they'd extensively mapped the underbelly of the city. Patrols regularly sweeped the areas surrounding the mansion. But, beyond that, it was hard to keep a tight grip on the lycans' activities.  
  
She had wandered into no man's land. Having bought a pack before going there, she proceeded to smoke her first cigarette since she'd been forced to quit centuries ago. At that moment, she was a bundle of nerves. Seeing her father had caused her to question everything she'd done. And the words of the old Raze, the one who'd guarded her, came back to haunt her.  
  
"Not only the bad will change, Nemea. What of the good? Your mother would never have met your father. The line of hybrids that has come into being will cease to exist," he'd said. "Everything they fought for would never have happened."  
  
And it was true. Now, they were fighting a new war. Not losing Sacha to a renegade had stayed Viktor's hand at a crucial moment. He had not attacked the entire lycan race when the renegades were at their most vulnerable. Now, they continued to grow in number and strength. And unlike the normal lycans, they could not be reasoned with. They had no established leader, no heirarchy of power. Simply gangs that ravaged all that surrounded them.  
  
In setting destiny on a new course, her parents had also become separated by centuries, never even meeting. Viktor's catching Sonja and Lucian together had stopped him from going out that night and killing her mother's family. He had also lost his reason for Turning her mother since his own daughter lived. And with Lucian content at his beloved's side, there would be no plans to produce a hybrid of the races vampire and lycan. Her father remained human as she had seen the day before. Although newly widowed, he was trying to start a new life. Perhaps he would take that nurse to bed after they'd had their coffee.  
  
She crushed the butt of the cigarette on the sewer ledge she sat on. The coolness of fresh tears could be felt on her cheeks. As they did ever so often, the old feelings reemerged. She remembered her parents as they were, and wondered if they would approve of what she'd done. Then, there was the thought of how her brother would never been anything more than a memory. Without her parents, he didn't exist. Hell, even she wasn't supposed to exist.  
  
Lighting another cigarette, she knew she'd eventually go home and let Kraven touch her in his attempt to apologize. And she would let him for surely anything was better than the cold emptiness inside of her. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Padme1 said, "So what are you going to do now that you created a paradox? Nemea cannot exist in this time-line, but then no one else will. The paradox can only exist until her birthday. What then?" That's a thought. ~_~ I didn't actually think about that, but after you set me on it, I did some research. Here's a quote from a website I found: "The time line has split at the point of paradox giving two futures with one common past, since I created the split then I am now in the universe in which my mother is killed so if I return to my time of origin then I return to the future of the alternative reality, a world that knows nothing of my existence, the other universe that I originated from however caries on never to see me again." [From Time Paradox!, by James Sharman http://www.exaflop.org/docs/th_sci/paradox.html] Mind-boggling, isn't it? ~_~ In either case, I'm just leaving Nemea to exist peacefully in the alternate universe she created.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Nemea recognized the familiar symptoms as soon as they started. Examining her mirrored reflection, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Her son had been born of an accident, but this child was not. After Kris, she should have considered the possibly of her conceiving another child. But, she'd been careless, hungry for affection. She felt a sickening feeling course through her. Absently touching the indistinct bulge, she wrapped a shawl around her and concealed it. Eventually, Kraven would find out. Even if she didn't let him near her, he'd discover the change soon enough.  
  
She reached for the phone on her dresser and brought it to her face. Dialing her son's number, she listened to it ring until it was picked up on the other end.  
  
"Kris speaking."  
  
"It's me, dear."  
  
"Mum? Is something wrong?"   
  
"Do I only call you when something's wrong?" She asked wryly.  
  
"I know enough from the tone of your voice, Mum. What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant again, Kris."  
  
"So, do I have li'l brother or sister?" He asked, laughingly.  
  
When she didn't respond, he became serious.  
  
"You don't want this baby either, do you?"  
  
"I wanted you, Kris," she protested.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't mean to have me."  
  
"Kris..."  
  
"I've accepted it, Mum," he said gently. "I know the truth after all. ...Are you planning to tell Dad?"  
  
"Of course. I told him about you, didn't I?"  
  
"But, what about the rest of it? Are you going to tell him everything? He deserves to know by now."  
  
"No," she said, flatly. "It's my life. I only told you so you'd understand - "  
  
"And doesn't he deserve to understand why you act the way you do? You're tog - "  
  
"Kris, we've had this conversation before."   
  
He fell silent at the warning tone of her voice, then he sighed and continued.  
  
"Alright. If you need anything, just call me, Mum."  
  
She hung up at the sound of the dialtone. Looking thoughtfully out the window, she watched Kraven drive into the courtyard. With a shake of her head, she started to turn away. But, a sudden pain hit her, bringing her to her knees. Placing her hand to her abdomen, she knew something was wrong with her child. She ignored the dizzying feeling as she got to her feet. Kraven couldn't see her like this. He'd ask questions she wasn't prepared to answer.   
  
Finding a veiled hat, she hurriedly placed it on and went down the backstairs, which led to the garage. Razor was there, having just returned with Kraven. As she tugged on her gloves, she nodded towards her car. While the lycan started it, she got into the back and gave him directions. It wasn't long before they reached the medical facility. Telling the other to wait, she entered the building and went to visit the only one she knew could help her.  
  
"Ah, Lady Nemea, what a pleasure to see you."  
  
"Singe." She gave the bespectacled doctor a half-smile.  
  
"So, what's the reason for this visit? Not a social call, is it?"  
  
She shook her head and sat down on the chair he offered.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
The lycan blinked at her in confusion.  
  
"You of all people should know that I'm no obstetrician, mi'lady."  
  
"I want you to run some tests on me."  
  
"Ah... So, you want to know if something's wrong with your child."  
  
"Yes. And before you do, let me remind you who placed you in this position."  
  
Unthreatened by her words, he merely flashed her a curious look.  
  
"You've always been a secretive person, mi'lady. But, fear not. No word of the results will be heard by anyone else."  
  
He proceeded to take the necessary tests. After processing everything himself, he returned with a frown on his face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I've run the tests more than twice, and the samples couldn't be tainted..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I won't beat around the bush with you, mi'lady. But, I ran a DNA test on your child as you said. It's a healthy girl. And forgive me for my boldness..." She just waved her hand for him to continue. "...Well, after I received the results, I thought to check on parentage..."   
  
He paused when a grim, yet resigned smile appeared on Nemea's face as if she already knew what he was about to say.  
  
"With existing samples of mi'lord, I've found the child to be his daughter. But..."  
  
"Go on," she said dryly.  
  
"The child has traces of lycan DNA in her. If you experience any pain, that is your body fighting what it considers to be a foreign presence. I could give you medication for that, but I cannot change the child's DNA without risking her life...and yours."   
  
"Will those traces affect her physical appearance after she is born?" Nemea asked.  
  
"I believe she will be susceptible to the same weaknesses of your kind. But, she will also have your strengths, and need to feed regularly. As for being lycan, the traces are not enough to allow her to transform. At most, her eyes, teeth, and nails will be affected. And even so, probably only under extreme duress. But, she will certainly be faster with sharper senses. The best of both worlds..." His smile fell at the other's blank look.  
  
"In short, a hybrid."  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
Months later, the child would be born and christened Kay. She'd come to life on the very day Nemea herself had been brought into the world. The irony was not lost on the former hybrid. Looking at her newborn daughter, she wondered if she could ever break free from the past's tight hold on her.   
  
Or if her child was doomed to a similar fate as her. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: I clearly have a twisted mind. ~_~ So, here's a bit of an explanation. Nemea was a hybrid, but she was more vampire than lycan. The injection removed her lycan DNA, which left her as a full vampire. However, like a recessive gene, it reappeared in her daughter, making her a hybrid. And as the past continues to come back and haunt Nemea, we will find out how Michael/Selene died. This will show us why their daughter decided to go back and change things. Razor, however, doesn't play much of a major role. He was Nemea's bodyguard in the past, and currently, one of Kraven's footsoldiers and not as close to her.  
  
Thanks to my faithful reviewers, with special mention to those who ask questions and so, keep me on my toes. ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Nemea watched her daughter-in-law play with Kay on the terrace below. In the shadows, the lycan's brother kept an eye on them as the child's assigned guardian. Turning away from the sight, the mother turned to her other child. The grown vampire lounged against a column of the balcony, eyes on the half-moon.  
  
"Raisa loves her."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Then, Kris' smile faded. "She wants one of her own..."  
  
"But, it cannot be."  
  
"No. I know of the tests Sonja had Singe run in secret. Any offspring of vampire and lycan... Abomination," he spat the word out - not in disgust, but resigned despair.  
  
"Yes," his mother softly assented, her mind in the past as it so often was as of late.  
  
"Will you tell Kay of her heritage when she is of age?" Kris asked in a low voice.  
  
"I will have to," was the weary reply. "...Sometimes, I wonder if it was wise to tell you. You are full-blooded. There was no need for me to burden you with that knowledge. But, I was young, frightened...and so alone."  
  
"You could always confide in Dad."  
  
"Must we start this another time?"  
  
"Ah, Mum..."   
  
He pushed away from the pillar and walked over to the sofa she sat on. He joined her and watched as she wrote in her journal. It was one of a series she'd started since she'd come to change things, going back to the dark days. She did not trust her secrets to modern technology, so she continued to write by hand. No one knew where she kept her journals, not even her most trusted son.  
  
"You know, you never talked about what pushed you to go back in time to change things."  
  
"It is because I've never wanted to talk about it," she said flatly as she set her journal aside.  
  
"Won't you tell me now?" He softly cajoled her. "Maybe if you share the memory, it will ease the pain."  
  
She gave him a tired look and turning away, sighed. Just when he thought she wouldn't do so, she started to speak.  
  
"The Kraven of my time - "  
  
"That time," her son softly interjected.   
  
She smiled wryly in return.  
  
"Of -that- time. Well, he was a monster. But, he was also a very clever one. After Markus was wakened by Singe's blood, everything was chaos. He was driven mad by the foreign transfusion. And he still possessed his hatred for lycan-kind. So, he continued Viktor's campaign. He especially hated my father, your grandfather, because of what they shared."  
  
"Being hybrids."  
  
Nemea nodded.  
  
"Yes. Kraven saw this obsessive hatred for hybrids as an opportunity. After his betrayal, neither side would accept him and even for all his cunning, he could not survive being hunted down by both. So, he made a deal with Markus. He guessed rightly that the elder's hatred of my father outweighed his disgust of their Judas. So, in order to redeem himself, Kraven set a trap which led to your uncle's death."   
  
Her hands clenched at the memory and for some time, she did not speak.  
  
"But, he'd underestimated my father's forces," she continued at last. "They rescued me and there was a lull for a few years. I grew up wanting revenge for my brother. I was blinded by anger, couldn't see past it. So, when I saw a chance to kill Kraven. I took it. ...But, it was a trap." She smiled bitterly. "Markus had set it up so that my parents would find out and follow me. They died that night. Only I and my guardian escaped from the massacre. After that, I wanted to change things. Spare my parents the pain, and prevent the war. Little did I know I would only start a new kind of war."  
  
"But, isn't it better this way?" Her son gave her a consoling smile.  
  
"I don't know anymore," she said honestly.  
  
"...So, that's why you never want to be around Markus when he is in power. Even Viktor, you treat with grudging respect, but never more than what is obligated. It's only Amelia who you consider a friend."  
  
"Well, after I'd changed things... It wasn't just because I wanted to get away from your father. It was everything in general. There was still too much of what had led to the ruin of my parents."  
  
"But, you're back now and things are nothing like what you remember. You've even changed Dad. So, why won't you let him in?"  
  
"Markus was driven mad, Viktor embittered by hate. But, your father chose to turn into the monster he was. It's still in him."  
  
"And isn't it in all of us? ...Yes, the Kraven you knew chose to be a monster. But, this one chose otherwise. Because of you."  
  
Nemea just stared at her son for a long time, then she gave way to a wan smile. She turned away, but not before he saw how her eyes shone with unshed tears. When next she spoke, she was back in control of herself.  
  
"You and Raisa should get ready. Your flight will be leaving soon and you need to be at the airport early."  
  
"What of Dad?"  
  
"You know he apologized about being called away on a hunt," she deliberately misunderstood him with a smile.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I will try," she promised.  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
*****  
  
"Take care. America changes at a faster pace. It's a dangerous place."  
  
"I know, Mum," Kris replied wryly. "You raised me there, didn't you?"  
  
How time had flown. Just some centuries ago, her son had been newly born. Now, he was regent of Amelia's American branch. As Nemea shook her head, she heard her phone. She answered it, then handed it to her son.  
  
"Your father."  
  
"Hey, Dad... Yes, I'll call you when I arrive. Bye." He held out the phone to her. "Wants to speak to you."  
  
She took it with one hand and kissed her son. After brushing her cheek against that of her daughter-in-law, she watched them say their farewell to the others and enter the plane.  
  
"Kraven?"  
  
"Nemea, I want you to be careful going home."  
  
"I'm always careful."  
  
"A little extra caution would do you some good."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
He sighed before reluctantly answering her suspicions.  
  
"A pack of renegades got past us. They're wandering around the main avenue, along your route home. Try to avoid them. They're wounded, which makes them very volatile at the moment."  
  
"When aren't they really?" She quipped.  
  
"I'm serious, Nemea."  
  
"I know, I know. And I'll be careful."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Kraven, I - "  
  
She heard a commotion from the other end of the line.  
  
"Look, Nemea, I've got to go. Be careful."  
  
Listening to the dial tone, she smiled to herself.  
  
Kraven, I think I just could love you after all... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To answer Padme1's question, there won't be any other hybrids because out of the three pairs only Nemea has Corvinus blood in her. Even though Kris - and Lucian, considering the end of the movie - may have it, their wives don't, and the latter would be the ones bearing the child. So, in this AU, other children born of both races would turn out mutated, "abominations" as Viktor so nicely named them. Thus, the negative results of the tests Sonja made Singe run in the previous chapter. And the K names? ~_~ K from Kraven.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
After passing on Kraven's warning to her escort, Nemea entered her car and strapped in her daughter. The car ahead of her had a driver and literally, a shotgun man. Ammunition was composed of the silver deadly to the renegades. The vehicle that trailed behind also had two vampires in them. But, as an extra precaution, Razor sat in the back of Nemea's car. Kraven had always told her to let the lycan drive, but Nemea insisted on doing so.   
  
Her daughter, though young, was just as stubborn. She refused to be far from her mother. Despite the danger, she was situated in the passenger seat. That had been one the things Kraven hadn't been afraid to fight Nemea about. Having missed much of his son's childhood, the vampire doted on his daughter. His wife shared that affection, but when challenged on Kay's safety, she'd fiercely fought her husband. She was furious that he thought she'd deliberately endanger their child. Repeatedly, she said that Kay was fine up front. It would be worse to have the girl fretful, calling for Nemea from the back. The argument would then go back to Nemea's wanting to drive. It was a fight that had yet to be resolved.   
  
As they turned onto a side street from the highway, Nemea sensed the familiar tingling that signified danger. Watching Razor in her rearview mirror, she saw him nod at her in agreement, eyes gleaming gold. Then, her attention was drawn to her daughter. The young vampire fidgeted in her seat, clearly distressed by what was outside. Nemea pursed her lips as she saw how her daughter changed in reaction to the danger. Kay was clearly her father's child with his dark eyes and defined features. But, now her eyes had lost their white and looking into them was like looking into a mirror of Nemea's past. Hybrid eyes. Her daughter's lips were in a thin line, so she could not see her teeth. But, elongated fingernails ripped the leather upholstery of her seat like lycan claws.  
  
From behind, she heard Razor softly converse with the others through his headset. When she saw him nod towards the right, she turned the corner in that direction. They were taking a different route home. Her daughter was not blind to this.  
  
"They're still following us, Mommy," Kay said softly, clearly frightened.  
  
"I know, darling. But, we're going to be alright." She smile reassuringly.  
  
Her daughter whimpered in her seat when they stopped at a red light. When the light turned green, Nemea stepped on the gas to follow the lead car. The latter had already crossed the intersection when it happened. Out of the corner of her eye, the former hybrid saw the sleek sports car running the red light and careening towards her. Seeing the fear in her daughter's eyes, Nemea acted immediately on her protective maternal instincts. She held Kay back with an arm, while turning the steering wheel.  
  
"Hold on, Raz," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
She spun the car around and responsive as always, it turned so that the other vehicle hit her side. Her body jerked at the impact and she felt her forearm snap, sending pain piercing through her. Other arm still pressing her daughter against the seat, she waited for the car to start on the first of a series of somersaults.  
  
It finally crashed to a stop against a fire hydrant. She could hear the water raining down on the belly of the car. Her head rested on its roof with a splitting migraine. Blinking through her blood-red vision, she saw her daughter untangle herself from her seatbelt and then, crawl towards her.  
  
"Mo- Mommy..."  
  
"I'm alright, hun." She managed a faint smile. "Raz?"  
  
"Here, ma'am."  
  
She closed her eyes to ease the pain, reassured by the familiar growl of the lycan bodyguard.  
  
"I'm fine," he continued from behind. "We'll get you out of here in a second, ma'am."  
  
There was the sound of the backdoor being kicked open. Then, she was able to hear the voices outside more clearly. Apparently, the other driver had been drunk. His car was now twisted around a lamp post. He'd died instantly, snapped neck. But, her escort had other concerns. She could still sense the renegades hovering at the edges, just waiting to take advantage of the accident.  
  
"No! No, no, NO!"  
  
Her eyes flickered open at Kay's screams. One of the vampires was trying to get her out and she was scratching angrily at him.  
  
"Kay, stop that!"  
  
The girl obediently did so. But, she also retreated further into the car, until she was pressed against Nemea's side. Wincing at the pain, she struggled to keep her voice level.  
  
"Kay," she started weakly. "You have to go with them so that they can help Mommy get out, too." Her door was flush with the hydrant. "Please go with them, honey."  
  
After a few seconds of indecision, her daughter finally crawled out into Razor's arms. When the way was free, one of the drivers ducked his head in and crept toward her. She vaguely remembered him as one of Soren's prodigies.  
  
"Ivan, right?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
"How many are out there?" She asked.  
  
His lips thinned in a humorless smile.  
  
"About a dozen."  
  
"Not very good odds, are they?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"You've called this in already?"  
  
It was standard procedure for the escort, but she still asked because talking helped keep her mind off the pain - and let her stay conscious. Her daughter needed her after all.  
  
The vampire nodded in assent as he unfastened her seatbelt. Another had came in from the back to support her as she fell into the hands of the first. As soon as she got out, her daughter ran into her arms. Razor stayed close by, but his eyes warily watched the darkness that surrounded them. The rest of the escort were just as tense. The other two cars were parked in such a way as to provide the scene of the accident with a protective barrier. The vampires with the shotguns were at the perimeter, weapons at a ready. All, however, were armed with handguns and extra ammunition.  
  
"Situation critical." Nemea heard Ivan report to the base. "Hawk Two seriously wounded. Hawk Four stable. We are surrounded by about a dozen hostiles at..." She turned away as the vampire started to state their coordinates.  
  
"Kraven?" She asked Razor.  
  
The lycan shook his head.  
  
"He still hasn't returned to base."  
  
"Is Daddy okay?" Kay asked, worried.  
  
"I'm sure he is, honey."  
  
I'm more worried about us, she thought grimly. She watched as golden eyes peered out of the darkness, flashing with unconcealed hunger. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, Padme1, if Kraven has it, then even more reason why he and Nemea are the only ones truly capable of producing hybrid children. ~_~ As for the situation...well, it can only get worse before it can improve. But, everything has a reason for being.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
As Ivan splinted her arm, Nemea assessed the situation.  
  
"What did the base have to say?"  
  
"The only unit left at the mansion is Captain Kahn's. And that's the security force in charge of protecting the regent and his sister. Lord Kraven called out the last available unit for another sortie. Unfortunately, none of them can be reached. Radio silence."  
  
"Incomunicado. Shit," she hissed.  
  
"Any units the Elder Markus could send us are too far out of reach. They wouldn't come in time. Our only chance is those already on the field. I've instructed the base to relay our status to mi'lord through a messenger."  
  
"But, will they come on time?"   
  
Nemea smiled humorlessly as the other looked away without a word.  
  
From out of the corner of her eye, she watched her daughter in Razor's arms. The young vampire had calmed down slightly, though the threatening presence that surrounded them left her eyes with the same dark shade. Thankfully, the other vampires were too concerned with the immediate threat to consider Kay's condition. Only Razor noticed, and Nemea was glad that he was as discreet as her own former guardian. He kept her daughter out of sight, next to the wrecked car.   
  
Then, Ivan spoke again, regaining Nemea's attention.  
  
"It's too late for us to make a run for it..."  
  
"They'd be sure to catch us," she noted darkly.  
  
"So, we'll just have to make a stand here, ma'am."  
  
"Not all of us."  
  
"Excuse me?" The vampire looked at her in shock.  
  
In her peripheral vision, Nemea saw the sentries raise their guns at the lycans edging cautiously toward them. But, she focused on her plan of action.  
  
"Look there."  
  
She subtly gestured down the street behind them, using her eyes.  
  
"The manhole."   
  
"Underneath us is no man's land. But, we have sentries posted a few blocks away, don't we?"  
  
"Yes, but they can't leave their pos - "  
  
"They won't. Razor will take my daughter and go to them. One of you will accompany them."  
  
"But, what about you, ma'am?"  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
"Mi'lord wouldn't approve - "   
  
"Well, my husband isn't here, is he?" She snapped. "...Look, I'm seriously injured. I'd only slow them down. If I stay and help hold the renegades back, my daughter's chances of reaching safety are greater. I'm not letting her go just so that she can die underground rather than aboveground."  
  
"But, you aren't fit to fight!"  
  
"I can still shoot a gun."  
  
"Mi'lady, I beg of you - "  
  
"This is final."  
  
Ivan fell silent at last, though he was clearly unhappy with the arrangement. Well, on the bright side - she thought wryly - it was doubtful that either of them would live to hear Kraven's disapproval.   
  
It was a chilling thought.  
  
Nemea hardened herself. Now was not the time to be weak. She wasn't about to let her only daughter die in this place.   
  
"Kay, hun..." She went to the girl, caressing her cheek. "I want you to listen carefully to Mommy. You're going to go with Razor- ...Hush," she said at the other's whimper. "It's very important that you stay with him. He'll take care of you, while Mommy handles this matter."  
  
"But, you'll follow us afterwards...right, Mommy?"  
  
"I'll always be with you, hun," was the vague reply.  
  
Nemea smiled sadly at her daughter, then kissed the girl on the forehead. For a moment, she hesitated, then turning, she saw how close the renegades had come. Kay had to leave now.  
  
"Now, I want to tell you a secret, okay?"  
  
Dark eyes looked at her in confusion, then widened as she whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
"Will you remember all of that, sweetie?"  
  
She tightened her grip on Kay's hand while the young vampire nodded shakily. Then, she was looking away, eyes stinging. Clinging to her composure, Nemea gave Razor a fierce look.  
  
"Keep her safe."  
  
"With my life."  
  
The former hybrid watched as vampire and lycan disappeared into the darkness, her only daughter tightly clinging to the latter. Last she saw was the gleam of piercing black eyes.  
  
Then, she turned her back on them and took a shot as the first wave hit the last stand of four vampires.  
  
*****  
  
Razor knew this vampire. They'd fought together under Kraven on more than one occassion. Name was Xian. Fine oriental features, porcelain skin, and excellent to have at one's back. He'd been the driver of the rear guard, though he was equally skilled with guns and blades. At the moment, he readjusted the bandoleer that cut across his chest, adorned with throwing knives. His matching handguns had already left their holsters, held tightly in hand. He'd just closed the manhole securely and leapt down to join Razor.  
  
The knee-deep water splashed softly at his arrival. The sound echoed in the rounded tunnels, a whisper over the muffled scurrying of rats and the other inhabitants of the underground. It was pitchblack. The section they were in was unlit. As they let their eyes adjust to the darkness, Razor heard another sound further down the tunnel.  
  
"Hear that?" He asked his companion.  
  
The Oriental vampire nodded sharply.  
  
"Doubt it's one of ours," he replied.  
  
"Let's not stick around to find out."  
  
Razor shifted his hold on Kay so that the child was on his back, a firm hold on his neck.  
  
"Hold tight, mi'lady." He turned to the vampire "Can you keep up with me once I Change?"   
  
"I'll be fine. ...Besides, someone needs to watch your back." Xian paused, then slipped out a slim card from a concealed pocket. "Hold onto this for me, mi'lady. Razor will take you to a door. You will need this to open it."  
  
Only vampire members of the security force had clearance for the lower levels. The renegades made their home there after all. And while their vampire victims died after being bitten, they could Change their fellow lycans. As a result, Kraven did not entrust even lycans of the royal unit with key cards for the tunnels.  
  
"Ready?" Razor asked Xian.  
  
The vampire merely nodded.  
  
With his charge clinging tightly to his back, the lycan started the Change within himself. Although still in possession of his human consciousness, he had to fight in order to rein in the more primal urges. The scent of dried blood on his ward's clothing made him growl in hunger. Xian chided him with a look, which made him snarl at the vampire. He was focused. No need for the other to reprimand him. His vision was now more defined in black and white, while the rest of his senses were also sharpened.  
  
From above, he could hear the sound of the metal casings falling to the ground as the bullets left their chambers. But, he was already off and running even before the first casing hit the asphalt. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies on the delay in posting. Another semester has started and I've been busy. ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Razor felt the cold draft from the streets above breeze pass him as he ran. The grates of the city's drainages cast parallel bars of moonlight against the dark brick walls. Behind him, he heard the soft splashes of his companion. But, his sharp ears caught another set trailing behind them, almost snapping at their heels.  
  
As he ducked under a low overhang into an intersecting tunnel, he heard the synchronized clicks of Xian's guns and the suceeding grunt as it hit its intended target. But, even more had caught up, replacing the first. The next moment was a chaos of stifling gunpowder, staccato shots, and snarls of the wounded and dying.  
  
But, the lycan never looked back or stopped running. His master's daughter was his foremost concern. He turned a blind corner and rushed across a narrow corridor. Already, he could feel electronic eyes warily watching his racing form. Almost there. He grounded to a halt at the end, sniffing the air for signs of their pursuers.  
  
He only Changed when a satisfied-looking Xian appeared at the tunnel entrance. The Chinese man came over to them to take back his card and drive it into a slit in the metal door. It slid open on oiled tracks, and the trio stepped into a small, sterilized room. The door automatically shut behind them. In the cool darkness, dim lights lightly touched their bodies, the thermoscans at work. Next was the check for individual voice patterns. An expressionless voice spoke crisply over the speakers.   
  
"Identify yourselves."  
  
"Xian, member of - "  
  
Before he could finish, the other door of the antechamber opened with a soft hiss and Kraven himself stepped out. Kay was out of Razor's arms and into her father's in a second. Holding her close, the vampire looked questioningly at his subordinates with their bowed heads and state of disarray.  
  
"What happened?" He snapped. "Where is my wife?"  
  
Clearly, the messenger had not reached Kraven.  
  
"There was a car accident, sir," Xian answered, eyes still on the floor. "Drunk driver. The Lady Nemea was hit and injured. As we helped her out of her car, we were ambushed. Mi'lady insisted on staying behind, so that your daughter could escape."  
  
The only show of emotion on Kraven's face at the news was a dangerous glint in his eyes. His voice was level though when he turned to speak to his daughter.  
  
"Kay, I want you to stay with Razor. He will take you home to Aunt Sonja."  
  
"Why can't I stay with you?"  
  
"I have to find Mommy. Bathe and rest. Before you know it, we'll be home."  
  
Kraven returned her to Razor and motioned for some of those under his command to escort the two through the vampire-guarded tunnels and back to the mansion aboveground. Turning sharply on his heel, he gestured for Xian to follow.  
  
"Coordinates? Odds?"  
  
Xian quickly reported the first to his superior, ingrained as it was in his memory, but he hesitated at the last.  
  
"About three to one."  
  
*****  
  
Soren carefully treaded his way through the carnage with a look of distaste and barely controlled anger. Followed by one unit, he searched for the other two vampires who'd stayed behind. He'd found his protégé earlier. After shooting a group of renegades, he'd seen that they'd been crowded over the young vampire. Muzzles stained crimson, they'd started to feed on his body.  
  
Ivan had been still alive when Soren found him. Eyes of sky blue had looked up at the older vampire with a silent plea. With a hand of comfort on his favorite pupil's cheek, Soren himself pulled the trigger that sent a bullet through the other's heart. Even if he'd survived his injuries, the young one could not have stood against the on-slaught of the disease that plagued the rabid lycans.   
  
Soren shook his head as he remembered the peaceful look on the dying vampire's face. There was one who'd done his duty well, facing his end unflinchingly. Then, Kraven's lieutenant came to a sudden halt when he found an arm tatooed with the mark of the Death Dealers. Noticing other torn limbs on the ground, he clenched his hands and turned away from the sight. He cared little for the lycan rabble whose bodies covered the pavement. But, the way the three vampires had died tore at him.   
  
The unit was ordered to take what body parts they could find so that their colleagues could be given a proper burial. Any lycans that still lived were to be killed. Soren had no doubt that they'd die slowly. The longing for revenge shone in the eyes of his fellow vampires. That handled, Soren went in search of Kraven.   
  
He was not hard to find.   
  
Kraven's unit had withdrawn to a discreet distance, while the vampire crouched down in a dark alley with his back to them. Two lycan corpses led the way to a dead end. Even cornered and injured, Nemea seemed to have put up quite a fight. Soren recognized her fighting style in the renegades' injuries. He smiled humorlessly, proud of the lady's refusal to quietly surrender. Then, he reached the end of the alley.   
  
Stopping a few feet away, he saw that his superior had pushed off the corpse of another lycan from on top of Nemea's body. A bullet had found its way into the lycan's gut, while the gun it originated from remained clutched in a limp hand. Kraven eased it out of his wife's hand, then paused at her wrist for a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive," he said softly in disbelief.  
  
Although his voice was still choked with emotion, he managed to snap out an order to Soren.  
  
"Tell the med facility to prepare for our ar - "  
  
"But, she's been bitten, sir. ...Shouldn't we - "  
  
Kraven whirled around with a look that chilled Soren's blood.  
  
"Do not even -think- of finishing your suggestion, Soren," he hissed. "Inform the facility."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Soren backed away from the other, hand already fumbling for his phone. After he'd done as instructed, he told his unit to rid the street of the lycan carcasses. It wouldn't do for the rest of the city to see their dirty laundry aired in public. He only looked away from overseeing this task, upon hearing Kraven's car speed off. It was closely followed by those of his unit. Sighing softly to himself, Soren shook his head and turned to the sky. Just a few more hours til dawn.  
  
He wondered what the new day would bring. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: Sorry, but I can't promise another update until at least another week. This semester is keeping me a busy girl. Have to wait for weekends to write. ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Kraven ended the call to his son and leaned on the wall behind him, head tilted back. Eyes on the glaring white light of the medical facility, he distractedly ran a hand through his hair. Kris had been seriously upset by the news, of course. He'd just touched down at their stopover, but was now returning to Hungary on another flight.  
  
The call had been difficult, but speaking to his daughter would be worse. How was he to tell one so young that her mother was going to die? Not for the first time since they'd arrived did he wonder if he was only prolonging his wife's agony. Perhaps Soren had been right, and he'd done her a great disservice by not shooting her in the alley. ...But, how could he? This was the one he'd waited for centuries to hold in his arms, the mother of his children. He'd been weak and selfish, and now she was suffering for it.  
  
He could tell Singe to stop the surgery. To let her die. ...They were vampires! They were immortal! How could this be? He'd lost so many in the past to this bloody war, but none had ever hit so close to his heart. None had ripped it out and crushed it without mercy. Those lycans would pay dearly for this. But first, he had to speak to Kay...  
  
And watch as the inevitable happened.  
  
Turning on his side, he rested his head on the wall that separated him from the adjoining room. The walls were thin here, his ears sharp. He could hear Sonja talking softly to Kay, and even lower, the hushed conversation of their guardians. Smiling humorlessly to himself, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked into the room.  
  
All conversation stopped as soon as he entered. Lucian and Razor nodded in respect from their place near the door. On the stiff metal seats of the waiting room, Sonja sat with Kay on her lap. The young vampire looked at him with large dark eyes, holding her arms up for him to carry her. He did so and walked with her to the window.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" She asked softly.  
  
"She's...not well."  
  
"But, she'll get better, won't she?"  
  
"We're going to have to wait and see."   
  
The lie tasted bitter in his mouth.  
  
"She told me a secret before she made me go away," his daughter continued solemnly.  
  
"What sort of secret?" He smiled wanly.  
  
"She told me I could tell you." Her smile was full and innocent. "It's our secret."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
Her unlined face scrunched as she struggled in saying the words, tumbling over the unfamiliar English tongue. He stiffened as he heard them, understanding their meaning unlike his daughter. She smiled happily at him, pleased with her accomplishment. Knowing she was waiting for a response, he managed a thin smile and muttered something comforting before handing her back to Sonja. He could feel the eyes of the others on him as he left, knew that they'd heard but didn't understand either.  
  
Unaware of how he reached it, he slammed shut the door of his office in the facility, pristine in its disuse. He just stood there in silence for a long time. Then, with a wordless shout of fury, he picked up a chair and threw it at the painting that hung above his desk. Kicking aside another seat, he turned over his desk and proceeded to thrash the room. When the madness had left him, he sank to the floor and felt a coolness on his cheeks. It was with weary relief that he let the tears flow unchecked. Even now, only Nemea could provoke in him such emotional outbursts.  
  
As he sat there, he remembered his daughter's stumbling speech.  
  
"I thi...thi...thi..think!" Her proud smile. "I think I could have...could have loved you."  
  
He dug the heels of his palms into his stinging eyes and let out a deep breath. Then, shakily rising to his feet, he straigthened with a determined look on his face. He needed to do something before he grew mad with the waiting. If he had to hear the news of her death, it would be with the blood of the renegades staining his hands.  
  
Striding out of his office, he dialed a number into his phone.  
  
"Soren, it's Kraven. I want you to get me the plans of the gas lines of the city. ...Yes, the ones underground. We're going to hold a barbeque." He smiled coldly. "Exclusive invites. Renegades only."  
  
*****  
  
Kraven stood on the roof of the facility, smiling bitterly as he watched the city burning. The sirens of firetrucks filled air already clouded with thick smoke. The tunnels that burned reached out with fiery claws to the tenements above. A cleansing, a new beginning.  
  
From behind him, Kraven heard the soft whir of the helicopter that set down on the rooftop. Seconds later, his son was at his side.  
  
"What is this?" Kris asked hesitantly.  
  
"Revenge isn't always a dish served cold," he answered with dark humor, eyes gleaming dangerously. "Sometimes its burnt to a crisp."  
  
The hollow laugh that followed caused his son to look away, clearly frightened.  
  
"How is she?"   
  
Suddenly, Kraven felt very tired. He'd won the war. It would only take a few sweeper teams to handle any survivors. But, the price to pay for his mad inspiration was one too costly. And there were also consequences to face. An inquest by the Elder Markus for this rash act was sure to follow.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
Without another word, his son took him by the arm. Together, they walked down a flight of stairs and into the elevator. When they'd reached the waiting room, Singe was hesitating at the door, clearly looking for them. He stepped aside to let them enter, then followed, shutting the door after him. The expression on his face was unreadable, hands clenching a clipboard close to his chest.  
  
"Well?" Kraven snapped.  
  
He was already expecting to hear of her death, so it took some time for him to absorb Singe's words.  
  
"She's going to live."  
  
"You're sure?" Kris asked sharply.  
  
"Positive. ...It's strange though."  
  
"No vampire has ever been bitten by a lycan and survived. Not even a normal lycan," Lucian said flatly, unable to accept the news.  
  
"But, Lady Nemea has. In fact, her condition is fast improving," Singe said, though clearly just as puzzled with the turn of things.  
  
"How can that be?" Sonja interjected. "You've run the tests. A hybrid of our races cannot survive. It's impossible."  
  
"And yet, mi'lady has." Singe shrugged helplessly. "I've done her bloodwork and... There's something wrong with it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kraven asked.  
  
No one noticed Kris become tense.  
  
"Her body has fully accepted the lycan transfusion. It even seems to have filled some missing parts of her genetic code. I never noticed their absence because mi'lady has always had an aversion to medical checkups. Still, the lack of rejection is odd because - " Singe cut himself off, eyes darting to and away from Kay. He still remembered how Nemea's body had tried to reject Kay with her lycan traces. "Well, it's just odd. Perhaps, it was forced to combine because of the rabies. Unite against a common threat. Anyway, together, they've given her an immune system that has successfully fought off the disease. By tomorrow, she'll have a clean bill of health."  
  
"Except for her being a hybrid."  
  
"Yes, mi'lord. Except for that." 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Kraven watched the steady rise and fall of Nemea's chest as she slept. The life support equipment had been pushed aside earlier, no longer needed. Singe had said she'd be fine after she'd rested. Yes, Kraven had been worried by the lycan's talks of hybrids and irregular bloodwork, but he was more concerned about her immediate state.  
  
Sonja had left earlier to return Kay to the mansion. The young vampire had been worn out by the events of the previous night. Besides Lucian and Razor, a unit of vampires had escorted them home. Kraven wasn't about to take any chances with their safety until the entire city had been cleared by sweeper teams.   
  
As it was, the inferno had died down. Although the entire underground had been scorched, most of the buildings above had escaped unscathed. This was thanks to the quick work of the fire department and the National Guard that had been called in. Frankly, Kraven cared little for that. His kind had all the time in the world to rebuild what was lost. Hopefully, this would make the Elder Markus more lenient when he passed judgement. After all, Kraven -had- finally rid them of the renagades.  
  
He shook away thoughts of the inevitable investigation and looked up to find his second-in-command at the door. Soren slipped in without a sound and bent down to speak in a low voice.  
  
"You should rest, sir."  
  
"I need to be here when she wakes up," was his flat response.  
  
"But, you must see to your own welfare, tend to your wounds."  
  
Kraven hesitated.  
  
"At least have something to drink. Regain your strength, sir."  
  
Sighing softly, the vampire rose from his seat.   
  
"You will call me when she wakes?" He gave Soren a warning look.  
  
"At the faintest stir," the other promised.  
  
With a nod of his head, Kraven left and headed for the lounge that was just around the corner. He found his son outside the sick room, speaking in hushed tones with Singe. When Kris fell silent and smiled weakly at him, Kraven attributed it to the stress of the recent turn of events and continued on his way. He was surprised that his son's wife wasn't around. She must have left earlier with her brother.  
  
The vampire didn't meet anyone else. The floor was a secured one, only vampires and their subordinates were allowed on it. A Kept nurse nodded in respect as he entered the room. The discreet tatoo on the back of her neck was the mark of her master. One of the doctors, no doubt. Kraven gave her a careless nod in return, heading for the cooler at the far end.  
  
He took a carton cup from the dispenser and then, watched as chilled blood poured in, a rich crimson. Running a hand through his hair, he took a sip and winced at the unfamiliar cold. He was used to it warm and running freely, straight from its source. There was also the faint aftertaste of this new synthetic blood. Nothing could compare to the real thing.   
  
Then, just as he was taking another sip, he heard it. The muted sounds of a struggle just a few doors down. Nemea's room. The nurse shrieked as he ran out, discarded cup spraying blood across the lounge. But, the mess he'd left behind was the farthest thing on his mind. Like the fire, they were only misadventures caused by an obsession that personified him as surely as the unquenchable thirst for blood.  
  
He ran into the room to find Nemea clawing at Soren, his face already bearing deep scratch marks. Singe and Kris were struggling to hold her back, but she was pushing them away with a strength he'd never known she possessed. When he skidded to a halt at the doorway, his son looked at him with horror clearly written on his face. But, before the younger vampire could speak, Nemea caught his scent in the air. When her eyes locked with his, he found himself shaken by the absolute hatred that he saw in them. Even in the earlier days, she had never looked at him with such intensity.  
  
There was a wordless shout of fury, more like that of an animal. Then, she pulled away from her captors and leapt at him. He was pushed to the floor by the impact, his body hitting against the opposite wall with a resounding thud. Like a succubus, she straddled him. Her eyes were frightening to look at, fathomless orbs of dark polished ebony. Yet, he could not look away, anymore than he could understand the rage he glimpsed in them.   
  
Still, in shock, her hands tightening around his throat was but a dull sensation in the back of his mind. Then, he felt cool wetness on his neck as her claw-like nails broke delicate skin. There was the heady scent of blood, and his vision blurred as his body screamed for oxygen. Although unconscious of his own efforts, his hands tried to remove her vise-like grip. When had she become so strong?  
  
Then, he heard her shout of pain and gasped at the sudden rush of oxygen. He caught sight of a grim-faced Singe withdrawing a syringe from her arm. And there was Kris gently taking his mother into his arms, face drawn and pale. Then, Soren was bending over him, face bloody and eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Mi'lord?"  
  
"I'm alright," he managed to choke out. "...Nemea?"  
  
"She's fine, Dad," Kris said, his voice shaky.  
  
"She tried to kill you!" Soren hissed, furious.  
  
Gingerly touching his throat, Kraven glared at the other. But, it was obvious that Soren was confused, rather than really angry.  
  
"I've sedated her," Singe interrupted them in his usual, composed tone. "Help me get her back on the bed, Kris. ...I'd advise putting restraints on her before she wakes up again."   
  
At the last, Kraven opened his mouth to protest, then finally nodded with a defeated look on his face. He could not understand what had brought about this change in his wife. After what she'd said to Kay...Singe saying she was unaffected by the rabies... What was wrong then? When he looked at his son, he frowned at how the other shied away from his gaze. He'd always known that Nemea confided in Kris. Clearly, their son was aware of more than he let on.   
  
Singe called in some aides to clean the mess and add restraints. A guard would also be stationed outside Nemea's room at all times. After that, the lycan doctor saw to Soren and Kraven's wounds. When that was done, the latter sent his subordinate home and went in search of his son. He finally found Kris in a deserted stairwell. Stopping a few steps above, he watched his son's back. It was obvious that the other knew of his presence, yet Kris was silent. At last, Kraven himself spoke.  
  
"You know what's wrong with her."  
  
"I have my suspicions," the younger vampire admitted.  
  
"Then, tell me," Kraven pleaded.  
  
"...I can't."  
  
Kris turned to him, a look of weariness on his face.  
  
"You know that Mum has always kept secrets from you. You accept that as a part of who she is. A condition to having her at your side. I've never agreed with her on that. Through the years, I've repeatedly urged her to speak with you."  
  
"But, she never listened," Kraven said hollowly.  
  
"No. ...But, before I left...I think I came close to convincing her - "  
  
"I think you did." The vampire laughed without humor. "She spoke to Kay."  
  
"Before..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Before all this. She said that she might have been able to love me after all."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You won't tell me, will you?"   
  
Kraven's smile was bitter.  
  
"They aren't my secrets to tell." 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Kraven glared out the car window at the darkening sky. The sun had fallen but an hour earlier, yet the sky was still tinged a gruesome crimson. It tainted the rising moon, streaks of blood on silver. It did not bode well for the upcoming meeting. The request for his presence at Markus' court had come soon after Nemea had been sedated.   
  
Explanations were in order for his actions. Even the demise of the rabid lycans could not excuse the serious breach in protocol he'd committed, the break in the change of command. While he was head of the campaign against the renegades, the steps he had recently taken to destroy them were of such gravity that they should have required the approval of the ruling Elder. Something Kraven had not bothered to do in his enraged state.  
  
Soren smiled weakly from beside him. As second-in-command, he would receive the same punishment as Kraven. The most severe penalty for their kind was death by sunlight. It was something reserved for the gravest of offenses. However, the Elder Markus had a different idea of what was grave. A puritan leader, he ruled his subjects with an iron fist, forcing them to conform with their kind's archaic beliefs.   
  
Although Markus did allow the use of modern technology, he religiously followed the precepts of the old Code. Relationships with the enslaved lycans was strictly forbidden. The lax in this aspect of the Code within Viktor and Amelia's covens had chilled relations amongst the vampire groups. As a result, whenever Markus ruled, the other covens made sure to keep quiet any "improper" relationships. Any related issues were silently brought to the attention of either Viktor's regent, Sacha, or Kris in the Americas.  
  
Now, Kraven had to worry about keeping Nemea's condition under wraps, and facing Markus' wrath at the same time. The Elder was a stickler for rules and regulations, and it was certain that Kraven's actions would be severly dealt with.  
  
When the car reached its destination, Kraven nodded at Soren and stepped out into the castle courtyard. The ancient house was past city borders in the middle of a government-protected forest. Vampire taxes at work, Kraven smiled humorlessly to himself. The castle itself seemed deserted and open to anyone when, in fact, it had an impressive security system. Guards strictly monitored the grounds, and the comings and goings of visitors. Having received the necessary clearance, Kraven and Soren continued into the greeting hall.   
  
The two were alone, unescorted by any of their own men, putting them at an evident disadvantage. However, when the summons had arrived, Kraven had been reluctant to involve anyone else unless there was no choice. Bringing Sacha into this, for instance, would only turn things into a power struggle. It was a complication he wished to avoid. Better to take whatever punishment Markus handed him.  
  
The Elder in question sat atop a dias, surrounded by curious court members. Unlike Viktor and his dislike of pomp and ceremony, Markus enjoyed parading everything. His face held a look of cruel amusement, eyes a cold blue. Kraven forced himself not to react when he saw the exiled Erika at the Elder's side. Without a word, he and Soren stopped at an appropriate distance and waited for Markus to speak his piece. After a long silence meant to unnerve the two, the Elder finally spoke in a low, drawling voice.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to starve us by burning the city to the ground, Kraven," he started. "You might think that a small price to pay for the renegades' demise, but you will find that not all of us agree with you - least of all, me."  
  
"My apologies, sire," Kraven smoothly responded with bowed head. "I thought it to be the best course of action at that time."  
  
"Is that so?" A slender eyebrow was arched. "It seemed more of a rash action to me. ...How is your pretty wife, the Lady Nemea?"  
  
Do not react, Kraven sharply told himself. He merely wants to provoke you. Markus had obviously heard the particulars of the events before the fire. Kraven only hoped that Markus did not know about Nemea's condition.  
  
"She is seriously injured," was his flat reply.  
  
"That is too bad. Do send her my best wishes."  
  
Clearly disappointed at the lack of reaction, the Elder leaned back in his seat, fingertips pressed lightly against each other.  
  
"Well, then..." He shrugged in slight annoyance. "You know why you've been called here?"  
  
"I do, sire."  
  
"Then, you know that you must be punished for your impetuous behavior?"  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Very well. As of tomorrow, you will leave this city. You and your subordinate are to be banished from this place until the end of my rule. You are exiled," he stated, his manner deliberate.  
  
Kraven's head snapped up at the pronouncement, placing a smile of delight on Markus' lips.   
  
"Sire..."  
  
"Nothing you can say will make me revoke that sentence, Kraven. Do you not think it a punishment befitting your actions? ...And since the renegades are gone, your task is accomplished. There is nothing left for you to do."  
  
"But, I cannot leave my wife in her condition," Kraven pleaded with Markus, unashamed.  
  
Markus' brow rose at the obvious emotion in Viktor's usually stoic lieutenant. The whole time Erika had been whispering in the Elder's ear, but apparently he'd lost patience with her prodding. A raised hand immediately silenced her, leaving her with a sulky look. For a long moment, nothing was said. Then, the Elder rose from his seat to speak in a tone that did not allow any further protests.  
  
"You have three days."  
  
Without another word, he swept out of the room. The court trailed after him, a-buzz with whispers. But, Erika lingered behind to give Kraven a triumphant smile. She knew better than anyone else that even a few days of consolation could not soften the blow of exile. But, what gave her greater joy was the knowledge that Nemea's condition was serious enough to warrant Kraven's plea. For her, she had won. Head raised high, she smirked and nodded her goodbye to the two.  
  
On their way back to the hospital, Soren knew better than to speak. Once there, Kraven immediately headed for Nemea's room. Singe stood outside, talking to the lycan on guard. Ignoring their respectful nods, Kraven went straight to the point.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's...awake," Singe answered reluctantly.  
  
"Can I see her?"   
  
"Your son is with her now. ...I think it best if you let them talk alone. He has managed to calm her down. If she becomes upset again - "  
  
"You think my presence would upset her," Kraven flatly interrupted.  
  
"I...I believe so," the lycan assented with an uncomfortable smile.  
  
The vampire looked at the closed door with a blank look on his face. He was at a loss on what to do. How could things have gone so terribly wrong in just one night? 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been so long. I've been busy studying. College is hell. -_- ...Padme1, you're a sharp one. ~_~ On the wife note - yes, that still remains unresolved between them. Markus just called her that because to everyone else, she -is- his wife in all but name. Naturally, Kraven would not want to correct an Elder in his own court. ...Or perhaps, it's just wishful thinkin' on his part. ~_^ Even after Nemea's psychotic episode, Kay's message does have some bearing on his thoughts. ...Oh, Erika's just a side-character here. Don't put much to her return appearance. She won't appear another time. Just placed her there so as to say where she's been the past few years.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Kris sat at his mother's bedside, eyes on the floor. He couldn't look her in the eye. It was just too different. She was still the same physically, but inside... This was an entirely different person - someone he'd heard about, but didn't really know.   
  
"What do you last remember?"  
  
"That bastard killing my brother. He's going to pay for that."  
  
Her voice was sharp with hate.  
  
"Oh God."   
  
Kris hide his face in his hands. So, it was true. She had no memory of her life with them. To her, it was a world where she'd lost everything, swearing revenge on the very man who was the father of her children.  
  
"That didn't happen."  
  
"What do you mean? I was -there-. I saw him - "  
  
"You saw what he was before you changed him."   
  
She stared at him, unable to comprehend his words.  
  
"Everything you remember... You left it behind," her son said tiredly. "You were so intent on revenge that your parents were killed trying to save you. So, you thought to redeem yourself by putting your father's plan in motion. You didn't think you had anything else to lose after all. You went back into the past, saved Uncle Sacha...saved your mother... Your parents never even met. You and your brother were never born. And as for the man you knew... He is my father, as you are my mother."  
  
"No," she hissed. "That's impossible. I would never - "  
  
"But, you did," Kris flatly stated, finally facing her.  
  
"Let him touch me? That animal? I would have killed him if he ever came that close."  
  
"But, you didn't. It was centuries before you let him close...and even now, you still can't admit you care about him - "  
  
"I do not care for that bastard! He killed my brother!"   
  
"Your brother doesn't exist here!" Kris shouted at her.  
  
He was sick and tired of hearing her insult his father. It was understandable considering her amnesia, but years of watching their cold war had finally worn him out. Even if she couldn't possibly know how things had changed, an irrational part of him wanted to hear her admit that she cared for his father. She'd come so close to doing so, and now, they were back where they'd started. He sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Well, shouting at his mother wasn't going to help things. At the moment, she was glaring at him in silence, stubbornly refusing to believe him. He couldn't blame her. It was alot to accept after all.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "But, that doesn't make what I said any less true."  
  
"You claim to be my son..." She said suspiciously.  
  
"Because I am," he said. "You know it, deep inside. And I know you can sense the part of you that's in me. If you want more proof, look at Kay."  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"My sister. She's a hybrid like you."  
  
"I have -two- children by that beast?" She snarled.  
  
"Mum," he reprimanded her sharply.   
  
"I was a mistake. I've always known that," he continued with a sigh. "You never meant to have me, and with good reason." He smiled bitterly. "After all, I was what forced you and Dad together. But, Kay... You chose to have her."  
  
His mother studied his face in silence for a long time. Although clearly uncomfortable, she reached out and clasped his hand tightly so that he returned it with a wry smile. Then, she spoke once more.  
  
"Aren't you a hybrid as well?"  
  
"No. You purged yourself of your lycan lineage before coming here. I'm practically pure vampire. But, it came out in Kay."  
  
"And you know this because..."  
  
"You told me almost everything."  
  
"Almost everything?"   
  
She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't like to talk about the past much. But, you wrote in journals. You kept them hidden all over the mansion."  
  
"I live -there-?"  
  
"Yes. With Dad."  
  
She flinched at the term of endearment, then steeled her features.  
  
"Tell me what you know."   
  
*****  
  
Kraven stood up as soon as the door opened. He'd taken a chair from the lounge, while Singe had left to handle other matters. The guard had also been sent away. Even Soren had gone, having returned to the mansion. Kraven wanted to be alone for a confrontation with his family if it came to that. His son came out of the room with a tired look on his face. Still, he managed a weak smile for his father. Kraven started to step forward, then stopped when he saw Nemea come up right behind Kris. Her face was devoid of emotion, but her eyes glinted dangerously at the sight of him. For a moment, they flashed coal black. Then, Kris held out an arm in her way and gave her a warning look. She nodded sharply and leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed at her chest.  
  
"She has amnesia," Kris explained. "She doesn't remember anything."  
  
"How far back?" The older vampire asked.   
  
"As far as since she first came here."  
  
"Then, how does she knew me? Or Soren? Why did she..."  
  
He cut himself off and looked to Nemea in confusion.  
  
She just continued to stare at him, her eyes hostile.  
  
"Dad...maybe it's better if you talk about this when her memory returns."  
  
Kraven bit his lip, then nodded.   
  
"Very well. Is she - " He stopped and spoke directly to Nemea. "Are you alright? Do you want to go home?"  
  
He faltered when he saw her barely concealed flinch at the last word. At that small slip, he himself tried to hide his dismay. Managing a tight smile, his attention was drawn to the arrival of Singe. The lycan doctor gave Nemea a once-over, eyes hooded and unreadable.  
  
"I suppose she is well enough to go home, but - "  
  
"You're Singe!" The hybrid exclaimed, interrupting him.  
  
Kris tensed at the odd reaction. His mother had never spoken of Singe being in her past. So, he hadn't brought up the lycan in what he'd told her. After all, he himself didn't really know much, except for the parts about his Aunt Sonja and her brother.  
  
"Ah...yes." The doctor arched an eyebrow. "You've know me for centuries, mi'lady. In fact, you were the one who gave me this position. ...Don't you remember me?"  
  
"For centuries? But, you..." She trailed off, clearly shaken.  
  
Singe frowned in concern, coming closer to examine Nemea.   
  
"She has amnesia," Kris said in a clipped tone.  
  
He gave Singe a sharp look, warning him not to continue.  
  
"Oh...I see." And from the look of it, the good doctor did see.  
  
Kraven was clearly frustrated at how he alone remained in the dark. Lips thinned to a line, he took out his car keys and turned to his son.  
  
"Shall we leave?" He snapped, then his voice softened as he continued. "Kay may be awake by now. She'll want to know that you're well." A look at Nemea. "She was worried about you."  
  
"Kay...my daughter..." Nemea whispered distractedly to herself.  
  
"Yes," Kraven said, giving her a strange look. "-Our- daughter."  
  
Her head snapped up, and blue eyes went black. He quickly turned away.  
  
"Let's go." 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Author's Note: Same excuse as before. School sucks. *wrinkles nose* Oh and as for the concept of filming vampires...well, I figured if the movie showed them with mirror reflections, a camera would work just as well. ~.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
It was an uncomfortable drive home, seeming longer than it actually was. They just made it into the driveway as the first rays of dawn painted the streets pink. As the garage door shut behind them, they got out of the car and Kraven led the way into the mansion. Their Death Dealer escort dispersed to their barracks, while the trio entered the main rooms of the estate. Since Kraven hadn't called ahead, there was no one to welcome them, almost everyone asleep. That was how they preferred it. Once the others discovered Nemea's amnesia, there would be a lot of uncomfortable questions asked. Questions none of them were prepared to answer.  
  
They went into the couple's quarters with Kris trailing behind, unwilling to leave the two alone. There, Kraven lit a fire, while mother and son sat on the sofa of the antechamber.  
  
"So, what now?" Nemea asked, her tone businesslike.  
  
"These are our quarters," Kraven answered. "You can have the bed. I'll stay here."  
  
He often had in the past when a dark mood hit her.  
  
"For how long? What if nothing changes after I get my memory back? ...What if I still want you dead?" She asked, voice vicious in its coldness.  
  
"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Kraven flatly replied.  
  
Kris sighed softly, running a hand through his hair as he chimed in.  
  
"Dad's right. We want to keep this under wraps as much as possible. You've had your dark moods in the past, Mum, but going after Dad with a sword isn't going to look good. ...And there's Kay to consider, too."  
  
"Where is she?" Nemea asked him.  
  
"Sleeping with Raisa, I guess."  
  
"Raisa?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
"You'd best tell her the names and history of everyone who'll have to come in contact with her, Son."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kris asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Sacha about Markus's sentence."  
  
"Oh God...the inquisition... What happened there?"  
  
Kraven's lips thinned to a line.  
  
"I've been exiled," he said, voice expressionless.  
  
"Exiled," his son echoed softly.  
  
"Yes. Looks like you won't be returning to the Americas alone." Kraven smiled humorlessly.  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Should've been today, but I told Markus that your mother was unwell. ...I have three days."  
  
"...Well, maybe a change of place will make her recovery easier," Kris said, more to himself than his father.  
  
"I'm here, you know," Nemea snapped. "And I'm not going anywhere with him until I have a clearer understanding of what's happening here. I haven't tried to escape because I trust you, Kris. That's all. I think you honestly believe what you are saying. Fine. But, that doesn't make it true. I've seen this bastard's work." She glared at Kraven. "The lives he's ruined, the people he's manipulated. As far as I'm concerned, this is all a lie unless it can be proven otherwise."  
  
Kris grimaced at his father, whose face was unreadable, emotions carefully reined in.  
  
"Why don't you speak to Uncle Sacha, Dad? I'll talk to Mum here."  
  
Kraven nodded sharply and left the room. But, before Kris could start, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who's it?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Kris hesitated, then gave admittance. A slender light-haired woman entered with a bright smile.  
  
"I thought I heard you come back."  
  
"Raisa."   
  
He managed a wan smile for his wife.  
  
"This is she?" Nemea asked, her eyes carefully scrutinizing the young woman.  
  
"Yes, Mum. This is my wife." Kris just shook his head at Raisa's confusion.  
  
Later, he mouthed at her, while his mother rose to her feet and circled the other.  
  
"She's lycan." Her voice was devoid of emotion, her eyes just as unreadable.  
  
"Yes," Kris answered simply.  
  
"It's allowed?" Nemea asked him with a look of skepticism now on her face.  
  
"In this court and that of the Lady Amelia. ...The Lord Markus is a puritan though. Follows the old Code almost fanatically."  
  
"Some things don't change then," Nemea noted with a sharp smile.  
  
She completed her circle and returned to her seat at which, Kris rose from his. He went to stand beside his wife and slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Mum has amnesia. But, no one can know, understand, dear?"  
  
The lycan nodded obediently, her eyes wide with curiousity.  
  
"But, what about Kay? Will we tell her?"  
  
Kris turned to his mother for an answer. For a moment, the hybrid was silent.  
  
"Could I see her now?"  
  
"Of course, Mum. I can just brief you later," Kris said. He turned to his wife. "Is she in our rooms?"  
  
"No. She's in hers."  
  
"That's just next door. Come on, Mum."  
  
Once outside the door, Nemea hesitated and looked to her son and his wife.  
  
"I want to do this alone," she told them.  
  
"You're sure?" Kris asked.  
  
She nodded and the couple left her. The minutes ticked by, then she placed her hand on the knob and turned it. The door swung open without a noise into a little girl's room. Pink, cream, and lace. Fairy tales on the shelves and porcelain dolls at tea. She bit her lip at the memory of her own childhood room with the drip of sewer water resounding from the other side of rock walls. This was what she'd always dreamed to have, taken from her mind and turned into reality for another little girl. Her daughter.   
  
Shuddering at the thought of suddenly having children, she leaned against a wall and took deep breaths to calm herself. It was like waking up from a bad dream and having everything so picture-perfect - except for the fact that her dream husband was the one person she wanted to kill. How twisted. Her eyes shone darkly as she took another deep breath and went farther into the room. The small sitting room led to a bedroom with a canopied matress at its center. A couch was positioned in front of it and a television set directly across.  
  
She stopped then at the doorway and took in the sight with hungry eyes. Curled up on the sofa was a little girl, long lashes casting shadows on porcelain features. But, her cheeks were tear-streaked. Nemea could just make that out from her position at the door, though she had a clear view of the television at the far end. She ignored the open appliance though and tensed as she suddenly realized she was not alone. As she looked around for a useful weapon, she curled her fingers around a brass lamp from the bedside table.   
  
The sound of water stopped and the bathroom door opened. Kraven came out with a tired look on his face. For the first time, Nemea truly looked at him. She wondered at the sadness in his eyes, the furrowed lines that marked his forehead. Still and silent in the shadows, she warily watched as he approached the sofa. He took the girl into his arms, where she stirred slightly before comfortably settling her head on his shoulder. Even from the door, Nemea's sharp ears caught sleepily whispered words.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"It's alright, love," he whispered in a husky voice. "Let's tuck you into bed, shan't we?"  
  
When he'd done so, he brushed her forehead with a kiss. Then, he suddenly tensed. He'd been so secure within the mansion walls, that he'd let his guard down. But, now he felt the unfamiliar presence of a different Nemea. His head rose to meet her eyes. They remained a cool blue, but her face was still unreadable. No words were said, and finally, Kraven straightened and picked up a remote control to turn off the television. It was then that Nemea realized what was playing.   
  
She was laughing into a camera. Actually laughing. Her daughter was riding her father piggy-back around the room, a toy crop in her hands. Kris's voice could be heard in the background as he caught the moment on film.   
  
Without even realizing what she was doing, she'd come across the room to close her hand over Kraven's. She took the control from him.  
  
"I want to watch," she said flatly.  
  
He looked at her and started to speak. As if deciding against it, he shook his head and just walked out of the room. And Nemea watched as the video unfolded before her eyes, showing her a life which she had no memory of ever living. 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for their comments. For that and your patience with me and my far-in-between posts. ~.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
The videos had confused her as much as they'd convinced her. The Kraven she'd known was a master of deceit, but no one could have faked such tapes. There was too much in them of her, personal idiosyncracies that only those closest to her knew of. The bastard could have cloned lycans from the past to fool her, but no false actress of herself could have done so. She knew it was her on those tapes, just like she recognized as children two people she had no memory of bearing.  
  
It could only mean that all they'd told her was true.  
  
She lay alone in the darkness of what was supposed to be her bedroom. Hers and -his-. When she'd hesitated to ask him, he'd known what she meant to say. And to her surprise, he'd told her that they'd never married. True, they had children, but they had never exchanged any vows. When she asked why, he reluctantly told her of how they'd come to share a bed. Hearing of the centuries it had taken to bring them together was a cold comfort to Nemea. So, she had not forgiven this timeline's Kraven so easily, even if he did not bear the same stain of sin as his counterpart. He also told her of the dark days and then, the gradual softening of her iron mask.  
  
As he reached the end, he faltered in speaking of something their daughter had said. He'd just shaken his head and smiled sadly. She did not press him for, in truth, she was stunned by what she'd heard. It went against everything she believed in - or what she thought was true. For if this was no lie...then, she'd started to let go of her dark past centuries ago - even on the very day she left Kraven and fled to the Americas.  
  
Although she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it refused to come. She could smell his scent on the pillows and it disturbed her that her initial action was to draw them closer for comfort. Distressed, she pushed off the covers as if they smothered her and rose from the bed. She paced the room until the number of steps to cross it were ingrained in her mind. Yet, still she could not sleep.   
  
Restless eyes roamed the room, until a picture caught her eye. It was a familiar sketch, one her brother had drawn in his talented and tragically short youth. But, coming closer, she saw that it was but a replica made by her son. Instinct caused her to take it off its hook and sensitive fingers ran down the wallpaper until it found the right spot. She pressed a place in the pattern and a drawer in the wall popped open. A dusty tome sat there. It must have been one of the journals her son said she kept. She took it to a chair and sitting down, she started turning its pages.  
  
It was an old one, dating some centuries back. An entry told of her son's arrival at a plantation in the Americas, her home for several decades. He spoke of his engagement and his wish for her to return home with him. It went on to describe her "dark days" in greater detail, the times Kraven avoided appearing in her presence. It was strang reading words she had no memory of even writing.  
  
With unsteady hands, she replaced the journal in its place of concealment. She heard the drawer creak as she did so and found the bottom loose. She pried it open to find a packet of letters underneath. They were dated the same year as the journal. As she read the contents of one, she could not find it in herself to read the others. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Hate and love were but two sides of the same coin, or so it was said. Now, both fought for dominance.  
  
And she wasn't sure anymore which side she wanted to win.   
  
*****  
  
Nemea had spent much of the day watching the videos, then reading the journal she'd found. She'd only had a few hours of sleep before the moon rose. The crescent shone in through the French doors, flooding the dining room. It was a quiet meal. Sacha and Sonja had been informed of her condition, as was Soren. Their awkward attempts at conversation had fallen flat each time despite the help of Kris and his wife. Kraven, for his part, refused to speak at all, while Nemea seemed too distracted to even hear what they said. Only Kay spoke.  
  
The youngest at the table had been overjoyed to seem her mother in good health. Too innocent to notice that something was wrong, she talked about going to the Americas. After speaking to Sacha, Kraven had told his daughter about the trip they were to make. She was too young to understand that they were being exiled. Then again, none of those present saw it as a punishment, but as the inevitable consquence of something that had needed to be done. So, there was no undertone of shame in their talk of the trip. It also wasn't mentioned, but all knew that Nemea still had not spoken her piece on the matter. No one wanted to be the one to broach the subject. Then, Kay took it out of their hands and turned to her mother.  
  
"Are you glad to be going back there, Mum? Didn't you use to live there?"  
  
The tension was thick in the air, almost palpable, souring their appetites.  
  
"Yes," Nemea replied after a brief pause.  
  
She did not clarify whether it was in answer to one question or both of them. But, Kay went on, oblivious to the apprehension around her.  
  
"Will we stay at the plantation you told me about? The one in the pretty pictures?"  
  
Nemea abruptly dropped her fork with a clatter on the china and rose from the table.  
  
"I will have to discuss the details with your father first," she said, her voice made more expressive for its very lack of emotion.   
  
As she left the room, Kraven followed suit without a word. Neither spoke until the door of their rooms closed behind them.  
  
"Why didn't you ever give up?"  
  
The older vampire blinked at Nemea, surprised at the unexpected question.  
  
"Give up on what?"   
  
"On me. ...On us."  
  
He took an involuntary step away from her, realizing where things were going. It was as if by distancing himself, he though to protect himself from the hurt he thought she'd inflict on him. Seeing that slight action, it made her flinch inside. Was she the one feared in this time and place?   
  
She, the monster?  
  
"Because... You never asked for it. And I never wanted it. But, it happened nonetheless."  
  
His voice sounded tired, tainted with the edge of growing bitterness, yet resignation too.  
  
When she did not speak but just stared blankly at him, something flared to life in his eyes, making him step forward and shout.  
  
"Can't you see it? Are you really that blind?" Sweet emotion soured won out at last. "Or do I have to say it? Spell it out for you? ...I love you, damnit! Love you so much that I can't see past you. Everything I've done has been for you. Fighting those renegades, burning this damn city. -Everything.- ...And you - "  
  
"I knew. ...I think I always have," she cut in softly  
  
He looked at her in shock. Then, he turned away to rest his hands on a table, his turned back shaking with repressed emotion.  
  
"You knew," he whispered, more to himself than to her. "Knew and never said a word. ...But, of course." A humorless laugh, then in a louder voice than before. "That is your way, as mine is giving without ever asking for anything back. Well, I'm tired of that. Of this. Of -us-. It thought I could make it work, but I was a fool. After all, how can I ever expect you to love - "  
  
"Kraven..."  
  
"To love," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "someone that you so obviously despise."  
  
He clenched his hands and pounded the table with a fist before turning around and walking to the door. She was too afraid of him at that moment to try and get in his way. But, once there, he stopped with his hand at the knob. Then, resting his head on the wood, he started to shed tears she could not have seen. Even then, he could not really let her go. He'd loved her for too long to truly stop.  
  
"Once I get on that plane in two days time, either you're coming with me or you aren't," he said softly, but firmly. "But, whatever you chose that will be the end of it. You can consider it another ultimatum if you want, but I'm not relenting again."  
  
After the door closed behind him, Nemea wondered how the conversation had gotten out of control...and what the hell was she supposed to do when she wasn't even sure of what she felt for Kraven? 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Author's Note: This is the end of the line, people. ~.~ Let me just say thank you to all of those who've supported me throughout this entire writing process. It was a pleasure to have you as my readers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
She stacked the last journal, the latest one, atop the pile in the bedroom. After searching through their quarters, she'd found each one, devouring the words of the past in search of an answer for the present. There'd been pictures, poems, and letters too, between those aged pages of yellow paper and faded ink.  
  
Cartons of videos and various memorabilia also surrounded her. Picture windows and touchstones to a past that continued to evade her. Yes, the pieces had started to fall into place, but the most of it still danced outside her reach. ...And she wondered if knowing everything would only confuse her further.  
  
Her son had spoken little to her, knowing it was her decision to make...and sympathizing with his father, of course. She knew it from the way his eyes darted to the other in pity every so often, though he never said so in words and his loyalty to her never wavered. Her daughter, too, could not help. She was too young to understand the centuries-long courtship that had gone on between her parents.  
  
And Kraven... It was as if a veil had fallen between them, one she could not pierce. He still came to meals, still spoke when spoken to. But, most of the time, he closeted himself with Soren in his study, putting business in order before his departure. Still, she knew that it was just a convenient excuse not to see to her.   
  
After their confrontation, he must be staying away for fear of weakening in resolve. She thought that she knew him enough to know this, and bittersweet though the knowledge, she could understand why he might feel that way. After centuries of being kept at arms-length, he must have come to long for the affection she sucked from him like some mad succubus.  
  
If she stayed in this place, she would be alone once more. Her children would leave with their father, and though they'd return to see her, it would not be enough. Suddenly, she could understand how Kraven must have felt each time Kris came to visit, coming only to leave after too short a time. Could she stand such visits? ...Or better yet, could she bear the coldness of an empty bed? Having spent the past few nights alone, she had come to realize how big it was without anyone lying beside her.  
  
There was no doubt that there'd been a change in her writings. A subtle touch to its tone that had not been there before. The love that was written between the lines of Kraven's old letters, now could be seen in her recent journal entries. Could it be that she'd started to relent before she'd lost her memory? That she'd come to -  
  
She shook her head to clear her head, troubled and confused. Pacing the length of the room, she finally wandered into the sitting room. Distracted, something caught her eye. It was a slim envelope underneath one of Kraven's books. Anxious for something to take her mind of things, she slid it out and opened it with a slim finger. She paled when she saw a plane ticket peek out at her. With trembling fingers, she took it out.  
  
There was only one. He didn't expect her to come with him.  
  
As the full impact of it hit her, she collapsed onto the couch. She didn't realize she was crying until she saw the wet drops that covered the crisp piece of paper. Sharp ears hearing footsteps in the hallway, she hastily shoved it back into the envelope and threw the latter back onto the table before fleeing for the sanctuary of the bedroom.   
  
She locked the door behind her and rested her back against it, shaking and uncertain of what to do. Eyes darted wildly around the room in search of inspiration, then came to fix themselves on the fireplace. The dancing flames reflected themselves in her eyes as it came to her what she had to do. The only way to end everything as it was.  
  
*****  
  
Kraven heard the rush of footsteps, then the click of a door, as he entered their quarters. Sighing softly, he massaged his forehead at the sight of the closed bedroom. He loosened his tie and slid it off to lay on the table when he saw the envelope already there. For a moment, he was frozen in place, uncertain of what that meant. So, she'd seen the ticket. But, what was to that? She already knew he had to leave. He wondered what she'd thought of it as she saw its confirmation in the form of the ticket. What had run through her mind to make her lock herself in the bedroom. Was she avoiding him then?  
  
Rubbing his face with his hands, he sat down on the couch with elbows on his knees. He was so tired. Taking care of the last loose ends had not been enough to take his mind of Nemea. It never had been, even in the past, when he was knee-deep in blood and battle, fighting to forget her coldness. He couldn't stop loving her. He didn't think he could even if he tried. And the thing was he -didn't- want to try. Even after letting out his frustration on her, he still couldn't let go. Maybe he was a martyr for her cause, but even with all the darkness in their relationship, he could not forget the rare moments of light that had also shone upon it. Perhaps if he hadn't heard the words his daughter had stumbled in saying, he wouldn't feel so resolved in holding on. But, they'd given him hope.  
  
He'd avoided Nemea for the past few days because he didn't want to influence her. Whatever she decided, he wanted to be sure it came solely from her. He knew that his son thought the same, though Kris said nothing. But, whatever Nemea decided, Kraven also knew that he still had to go. He couldn't stay here any longer. Of course, he hoped that Nemea would come with him, that they could start a new life in the Americas. But, if she didn't...  
  
Well, he could bend the words of his own ultimatum to suit himself. He said that if she stayed it would be the end of -that- matter, but he'd never spoken for sure of what was to come after. He was willing to wait in silence for her to regain her memory and hopefully, go after him. After all, he'd waited centuries for her to come to his side. He could wait just as long to hear her say that she loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
As he smiled to himself, he suddenly caught the scent of something burning. Getting to his feet, he whirled around to see smoke seeping out from under the door. And in the air, there was the faint odor of burning flesh. His heart fought against a vise as ran to the door only to find it locked. But, adrenaline and fear gave him strength and he refused to let it stand in his way for long. Shouting on the top of his lungs, he bore his full weight against the door until it crashed down.   
  
Disoriented, he waved at the smoke that filled the room. Then, suddenly all was clear and a breath of fresh air came in from the newly opened window. He stared speechless at Nemea, who stood by it. But, that was only for a brief moment for in the next, he was across the room and holding her tightly to his chest.  
  
"I thought..." He started to say in a choked voice, but he could not finish.  
  
"That I'd thrown myself into the fire?" She laughed softly, but her eyes were kind.  
  
"Yes," he said hoarsely as he brushed at her hair with hands that trembled.  
  
"It was just my hand as I was pushing in the last of the lot," she explained, eyes going to the fireplace.  
  
He turned to see what she was looking at and found piles of bound books burning merrily in the hearth. Dumbfounded, he questioned her with his eyes. Her lips held a sad smile as she caressed his cheek.  
  
"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Kraven wasn't sure of what she meant exactly, but she went on. "I thought to burn those things, and in my haste, I didn't realize they'd be too much for the fireplace until too late." A rueful laugh. "Caused all that smoke and scared you half to death."  
  
"But, those were your journals..."   
  
"No," she corrected him. "That was the past keeping me from you. Now, we can start fresh.  
  
"Hello, my name's Nemea."  
  
"I...they call me Kraven."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
With a smile on her lips, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Although still confused, he just buried his face in her hair, thinking it better to kept silent and not to question gifts given to him. From the door, their son smiled. Shaking his head in wry amusement, he chased off the people that had come at the commotion. He was the last out the door of his parents' quarters.   
  
His little sister was just coming up the corridor, a look of curiousity on her face. Taking her up in his arms, he kissed her cheek and went to open the door of his own quarters.  
  
"So, li'l sister, what room would you like on the plantation? There is one beside an apple tree that blossoms with beautiful flowers in the spring. In fact, come spring, we might have a wedding underneath that very tree."  
  
"Could I be the flower girl, Kris?"  
  
"Why, yes. I think you could, sis." 


	26. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is for Padme1 who asked nicely. ~.~ And truth be told, I also didn't like how I ended it. Seemed to pat. So here's one last shout for this series. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this. Merry Christmas, guys. ~.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Underworld", its characters or plot concept.  
  
-----  
  
An Alternate Future  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
Despite Kris' optimism, there was no spring wedding. At least not in the year that followed. But, in that year's time, there was a whirlwind courtship, at least in immortal standards. And when the apple tree bloomed once more, its flowers came down on a moonlit wedding, blown by a spring breeze heightened by winter's lingering touch.  
  
It was a small ceremony with family and friends as both audience and entourage. Sacha conducted the ceremonies as a high official and trusted friend. His sister was bridesmaid, while Soren was best man and Kris gave his mother away. Kay was flower girl, of course, with white rosebuds in her hair. Doubling as ring bearer, she brough forth the platinum wedding bands, which were tied to ribbons of her little bouquet.  
  
And when the vows had been exchanged, the celebration started and toasts were made for health and happiness. As the night drew on, drinks flowed freely and laughter rang in the night air. The groom took his bride by the hand as the first notes of a waltz were heard. Whirling her around the grassy lawn, he noticed her far-off look.  
  
"Come back," he asked simply.  
  
Her eyes focused. She smiled.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What was...what is."  
  
"You can never really let it go, can you?" He asked gently with a bittersweet smile.  
  
"No." Her eyes were filled with regret. "Though I wish I could, I can never do so."  
  
"Then, let it be." He kissed away her look of surprise. "It is a part of what has brought us to this moment, what has made our bond stronger."  
  
"You really think that?" She rested her head on his chest. "Even after all it's done in keeping us apart...in making me hate you without reason?"  
  
"Not without reason," he said softly. "For that Kraven you knew was also me. ...And though it has separated us for so long, has it not made this more worthwhile?"  
  
"I would not have figured you for a romantic," Nemea laughed.  
  
"Only when it comes to you." His smile made his eyes shine.  
  
"You've led me on quite a chase," he continued, lightly touching her nose with a fingertip. "And now that I've caught you, I've no intention of letting you go without a fight."  
  
She pulled away from his grasp with a laugh and ran into the trees, away from the party. Without hesitation, he gave chase, only to find her stopped in a clearing, dark blue eyes on the stars above. A shooting star was making its way through the night sky, blazing a fiery trail of light behind it.  
  
"Make a wish," she whispered, leaning back into the sanctuary of his arms.  
  
He just brushed her cheek with a kiss and held her closer against the chill.  
  
"I've already got everything I want."  
  
"...Do you believe in happily ever after?" She asked him solemnly.  
  
"No," was his reply. "But, I believe in holding onto happiness whenever one can catch it."  
  
Nemea nodded, seemingly satisfied, then turned back to look at the silver sliver of moon.  
  
Forever was a very long time after all, one which fairybook characters could not truly hope to have. There would always be dark days, fights and petty differences. But, there would also be love for as long as it could last with immortals, and that made all the difference. 


End file.
